


Broken Hero

by MysticMedusa



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extremis Pepper Potts, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Hulk, Protective Loki, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Vision (Marvel), Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: After the Civil War and after the fight in Siberia Tony Stark is left in a coma with little chance of recovering. Even if he wakes up betrayal and the cold of Siberia had taken much from him already. Vision calls in someone that might help and Pepper is left with a choice she knows may bring only anger and hatred from the man she knows she's not strong enough to live without. Not knowing the threat looming closer to their realm Pepper tries to save Tony and gets surprised by those who support the genius when they see what his own friends did to him.





	1. Chapter 1

Pepper sat at Tony’s side crying over his broken form. She wanted to scream and tear apart the ones who had done this to him. She wanted to burn them all to the ground but she knew even with how broken Tony was they wouldn’t want them to suffer. She was still crying when Vision returned to the hospital room where Tony lay. He was in a coma and the doctors weren’t sure he’d wake up. Rhodey was still in the hospital as well and Pepper had been so distraught she had struggled to do anything besides cry and worry.

Even though they had broken up she and Tony would always be close. They had been friends for so much longer than they had dated and she still loved him dearly. She knew he still loved her to but they could never be together. She gripped the sheet over his body because she could no longer grip the hand she had the last time he’d been in the hospital.

“Ms. Potts.”

She looked up at Vision with her vision blurry from her tears.

“What is it Vision? Did the doctors say if he’d wake up?”

Vision looked down at the floor as though uncertain how to speak what was on his mind.

“I have contacted someone…to hopefully help Mr. Stark. As you know he is the main reason I exist and while I am not JARVIS I hold many of his memories. I am still adjusting to all that I experience but he is…he is the closest I have to a father. I want to save him no matter what.”

Pepper wiped away her tears.

“Who did you contact?”

Vision opened the door to reveal Nick Fury. Pepper stood to face the director who didn’t enter the room. It was as though he was waiting for permission. After everything that had happened she was thankful for him doing this. He was at least showing Tony some respect.

“Please come in.”

He entered and Vision closed the door behind Fury.

“Vision told me what happened. Tony and I have had our differences but even I can see he was right in this. Steve was compromised and he dragged people into this that shouldn’t have been.”

“I thank you for saying that but I’m not sure why you’re here.”

Fury closed his eye and Pepper felt a small feeling of dread knowing Fury never hesitated.

“Tony deserves honesty after everything that’s happened. I’m not here out of the goodness of my heart. It’s purely selfish reasons. This world needs him. Needs his technology, needs iron man, and it needs Tony Stark. I won’t lie about my intentions here. I can help him so he wakes up, heal enough to be strong, and help give back some of what he’s lost. But it means using means he won’t like. It’ll mean reliving a hell I doubt he wants. You know him best Ms. Potts; you’re the one who has say in his medical choices if he can’t make them.”

“Wh-what can you do to help him?”

Fury held out a file to her. She looked at it causing her eyes to widen in horror.

“No…this can’t be the only way.”

“He may not wake up without it and without these he won’t ever be able to recover to be the man this world needs. The man that stood as a hero, stood as the strong Tony Stark that faced a god alone…I’m sorry. There really is no other way. I’ve looked.”

“Wh-what about Extremis?”

Fury shook his head.

“Only a few can survive it and he’s not one of them.”

Pepper looked at the file before she curled around it.

“I-I can’t…I can’t do this to him…even if it means losing him. I can’t…”

“I understand. If you change your mind you can call me. If you decide to do this you and Vision can personally oversee the operation. I’ll be there to ensure your safety and his.”

Pepper cried again and so much harder as she held a dark hope that broke her heart. Vision comforted her and after several days she gave in. She was only human and she couldn’t survive losing Tony. She wasn’t strong like him. She couldn’t live knowing he’d died so horribly. If she’d been there by his side maybe she could have protected him. If she had watched the other avengers closely maybe she would have seen their betrayal coming.

Fury got everything in order. The first step was the injection. Pepper cried as she watched him give it to Tony. They transferred him to a Shield facility after that and she had been unable to watch the surgery but she wouldn’t leave Tony alone. Rhodey was there in a wheelchair and she was in Vision’s arms with her face buried in his chest. Rhodey was silent and it was a silent rage she had never seen before. When she apologized to him for making this choice he had simply held her hand. A look in his eyes told her he understood. Neither could lose Tony. This painful dark hope that would no doubt bring only hatred from Tony was their selfish wish not to lose someone so dear to them.

It took a week for Tony to wake up after the surgery. Pepper expected anger and hateful words. She didn’t expect him to look at her with such hope and happiness then reach for her. She didn’t expect the pure fear and hatred to appear in his beautiful amber brown eyes. She didn’t expect the heart wrenching scream to come out of his mouth or his once strong charming eyes to become so broken. She didn’t expect him to start tearing at his own body like he wanted, needed to destroy himself.

Tony Stark was alive. Tony Stark was broken. Tony Stark was filled with so much self-hatred he couldn’t speak until it was in an uncontrollable rage before he fell into a broken shattered state of his former self.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The damage done to Tony becomes clear and unlikely visitors arrive in time to see the damage

Loki arrived on the balcony of Stark’s tower with his brother, Bruce, and the group calling themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy. Loki had explained the threat that was coming and Thor had finally heard him out. After helping with the dark elves Thor was more open to listening to him. They had come across Bruce oddly enough not on Midgard and the guardians had already hidden away one of the infinity stones. They had agreed to help in protecting Midgard and Loki knew they’d need all the help they could. Thanos would attack Midgard first seeing as the realm had already fought off one of his armies.

When they arrived they heard the most painful and heart wrenching scream that had them all rushing into the tower. What they saw had them all frozen in place. The android that now had the mind stone was holding a kicking and screaming Tony Stark who had eyes that expressed so much. Pain, betrayal, agony, heartbreak, he desire to die.

“WHY DID YOU BOTHER BRINGING ME BACK?! YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME DIE! I WAS HALF DEAD! I WAS HALF FROZEN!I WAS READY TO DIE! WHAT USE DO I HAVE NOW? I CAN’T BE IRON MAN, I CAN’T BE TONY STARK, I CAN’T BE ANYTHING! I CAN’T INVENT, I’M BROKEN! WHY WOULD YOU SAVE ME WHEN I NO LONGER HAVE ANY USE?”

The woman who Tony was screaming at had tears in her eyes and stains on her cheeks showing she had been crying quite often. Even the android was showing such pain in his mechanical expression. Tony kicked and screamed and cried out in pain. It was a broken scream of an even more broken man. His tears were of hatred, self-loathing, and his eyes were screaming a plea only Loki could understand.

“Please Mr. Stark you must calm down.”

Tony turned his broken gaze to the android before his struggling renewed.

“I’M A MONSTER! THEY TURNED ME INTO THE SAME MONSTER I HATE. I SHOULD BE KILLED! I’LL ONLY HURT EVERYONE I LOVE! I DON’T WANT TO BE THE SAME MONSTER AS THE ONE THAT KILLED MY MOM!”

The woman in front of Tony rushed to him and cupped his face.

“Tony no…you’re not a monster. You’ll never be like those that hurt you. Please…I’m so sorry…I was selfish, I couldn’t lose you. You and Rhodey are all I have. I should have protected you, should have seen they weren’t trustworthy, I should have seen their betrayal coming. I’m so sorry Tony. You’re my friend…my family. I knew you’d be mad but I still made this choice…but Tony you were so cold…so broken…you’re my best friend…you’re Tony Stark, you’re suppose to go out in a blaze of glory…not broken and dying in a bed after being betrayed.”

Tony’s eyes widened in fear as he struggled to get away from her. He was no longer saying anything but screaming brokenly and it was shocking his throat wasn’t raw from it. The elevator opened and a bot entered with a tray. The woman covered her mouth backing away shedding more tears. The android Vision grabbed something from the tray looking pained.

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark…please forgive me.”

He stuck Tony with something and slowly his struggling stopped and his eyes began to droop. He became relaxed in Vision’s arms as he held him close.

“You are the closest I come to real family…I’m sorry father…” Vision said holding Tony close.

The mortal was drugged now and looked up at the android with a blurry gaze.

“You’re not JARVIS…but you’re my son…just like Dum-E…and…” His eyes finally closed and he slept with his head against Vision’s chest.

The woman had to support herself on the couch as she began to tremble.

“Vision he’s not getting any better…I’ve hurt him more than Steve ever could…” She screamed as she hit the couch causing it to break under her unbelievable strength and making it spark with flames. The bot with the tray beeped as it rushed off. When it returned it put out the flames with a Midgardian tool.

“Ms. Potts would you like to take Mr. Stark to rest? I believe it would be best that I handle our guests.”

The woman Ms. Potts looked up and froze at the sight of Loki. She straightened and her eyes began glowing a dangerous and unnatural red.

“Vision take him to safety then return. Let Rhodey know what’s going on.”

Vision nodded as he floated to the elevator. Ms. Potts body was beginning to glow more as she approached them.

“Thor you have two minutes to explain why Loki’s here before I throw him out the window he threw Tony.”

Loki suspected the woman could actually go through with her threat. Still that horrifying scene was locked in his memory and all he wanted to do was help the mortal.

“Who broke Tony Stark?” He growled out pouring all of his rage into every word.

She looked at him surprised and her eyes widened as he lost control enough that his Jotun form showed.

“Brother?”

“Thor you cannot try to deny you feel the same rage as I do. Someone did this to him. I shall find the villain who has done this damage and I shall ensure they suffer in life and death.”

The mortal woman looked at him as the red began to fade from her.

“Tony has faced villains, crazy gods, terrorists, torturers, and monsters. None of them ever broke him. This…this was done by friends…family…those he trusted enough to let them in when everything in his life told him to stop trusting.”

The group paled at hearing this. Even those who didn’t know who Tony Stark was looked sickened by this.

“Lady Pepper, please tell me what has happened to the man of iron. I assure you we are no threat to him. We had come to help this realm but…Tony Stark is our only priority right now.”

Pepper looked at Thor before she nodded.

“Come, we have a lot to talk about.”

They were led to a room where Rhodey was waiting. Loki looked at the man in the wheel chair and felt more fury fill him because he suspected the injury was new.

“Rhodey?” Bruce asked rushing forward. “How?”

Rhodey looked at Bruce surprised before his gaze turned serious.

“You’ve missed a lot. Let’s wait to talk until after.”

Loki took the seat offered while Pepper took a deep breathe.

“Friday please bring up the video you have of what transpired that led up to Tony’s current state.”

“Ms. Potts I believe it would helpful to show the information I have from when JARVIS took care of Boss. It took more than the most recent betrayal to bring Boss to his current state.”

Pepper nodded giving permission. The group watched the video of Tony’s capture. Tony had obtained the recordings of his time in captivity and had the video the ten rings had sent that Obadiah had hidden. They saw him talking with Yinsen after waking to the reactor in his chest. Loki thought of the new arm he’d seen on Tony and realized part of his pain. He’d had it forced on him just like the reactor.

“He was awake when they tore open his chest to put it in.” Pepper told them and there were equal parts pain and anger when they watched the video.

Their pain vanished and was replaced by rage as they watched Obadiah take his reactor and leave him to die.

“He considered Obadiah family, like a father when his real father had been nothing but cruel.” Pepper told them and again Loki found himself relating to the mortal.

Then they saw Tony in a base.

“That is when we retrieved the scepter.” Thor whispered.

“They had security footage that Tony took.”

They watched as he approached the scepter. They watched as Tony didn’t realize the witch was behind him and she worked her magic on him. They couldn’t see what he saw but then he grabbed the scepter.

“The witch had done something to my mind as well. Do you know what she showed him?” Thor asked.

Pepper nodded and they saw the glow returned and realized the glow was associated with her anger.

“She showed him everyone he loved and cared about dying or dead. He told me when he couldn’t get the images out of his mind…but it was so much worse than just that. He saw the chitauri and when he checked on Steve…he grabbed him…told him he could have saved them. That he hadn’t done enough…Wanda’s power was still affecting him when he began creating Ultron.”

“She’s the one responsible for Ultron?” Bruce asked and his skin was beginning to turn green.

“Calm my friend.” Loki was still beyond angry so he hadn’t managed to restore his glamour. He placed a hand on Bruce’s shoulder and the green began to fade but his eyes were still green.

Then the footage shown to them was something that had them all silent but growing angrier. They saw the man with the metal arm suffer as a few words were spoken. Then they saw him attack without mercy, a weapon made in the form of a man. The metal arm was similar to the one Tony now had. Loki could only wonder if this was the monster Tony believed he’d become. This being no longer a man but a weapon that struck without hesitation or mercy. That was wielded by whoever spoke his words. He attacked the captain and his comrade taken them both down with ease. He struck the widow and another woman who fought fiercely but was taken down as well. They watched as he would have killed Tony if not for his genius he’d be dead.

They saw the fight in the airport; they saw Steve drop the heavy object on the kid Loki felt rage. He was father to several children and was protective of children. He actually growled and it was Bruce calming him now. They saw the scene after the battle with Tony talking to the group in the prison. Loki grew enraged at the hawk’s comment to Tony realizing it was meant to mock Rhodey. All of his anger drained into a cold numb feeling as he saw the scene afterwards. When Steve tried to lie to Tony’s face about if he knew Bucky, the winter soldier, had killed his mom. Then he admitted it and the emotions that played across Tony’s face were all emotions Loki understood. It was two against one and they all knew how it ended. The video they saw had their blood run cold. They saw Steve helping Bucky out of the base. He had left Tony there. Just left him to die in the cold.

When it was over Rhodey tossed a package onto the table.

“Tony never saw this because he was in the hospital. After Steve broke the others out of prison he sent this. I think it was just adding insult to injury.”

Loki snatched it and read the letter. Bruce was reading over his shoulder and was looking green again.

“This is…this is an insult!” Loki roared as he stood throwing the letter away.

Bruce was close to going full Hulk but Loki quickly placed a hand on his shoulder and like magic the green vanished.

“Calm my friend.”

Bruce nodded as he breathed deeply.

“I do not know this Tony Stark but he did not deserve this.” Gamora said.

“I’d like to shoot those assholes that did this.” Rocket said with anger in his voice.

“I am Groot.” Groot said and while Loki couldn’t understand the little plant creature he suspected he was agreeing with his friend.

“How can we help?” Quill asked.

“Tony is…he’s broken. He doesn’t talk unless he’s having a bad day like you all saw. He’ll lash out and he thinks with his new limbs that he’s no different than the winter soldier. He doesn’t trust the new arm can do anything but hurt or kill so he doesn’t think he can invent like he use to. Creating and tinkering…it was the only thing that ever helped calm him. Now that he can’t…” Pepper wiped away her tears. “He looks like a broken shell when he’s not lashing out. I’ve barely gotten him to eat and if he sleeps he wakes up screaming. I can’t help him when he does anymore because he accidently grabbed me with the metal arm and it made him suffer a panic attack.”

They were silent before dread filled Loki.

“You said limbs.”

Pepper nodded as she pulled up a picture of the aftermath of the battle.

“Steve slammed his shield into his arc reactor. He’s lucky he had it removed already and no longer needs it to live but his chest is still a weak spot. Steve broke almost all his rips with the force he used. He suffered the effects of the cold when Vision found him. His arm and legs had to be amputated. Without the metal limbs he’d never walk or be able to invent again.”

This time Bruce Hulked out. Loki talked to the big guy keeping him from destroying everything. Hulk didn’t turn back into Bruce but instead pulled Loki into his arms and cried. Pepper had never seen Hulk show such an emotion. She walked over and placed a hand on his.

“We’ll help him recover Hulk. I promise.”

“Hulk angry tin man hurt.”

“Pepper angry tin man hurt to.”

Hulk pulled her close to and he was gentle with her. Pepper clung to Hulk and cried with the giant.

“If you guys think you can help we have rooms you can use. I’m James Rhodes but Tony always calls me Rhodey or some nickname he has for me.”

One by one each of them introduced themselves to Rhodey. Vision arrived and introduced himself to before leading them to rooms they could use. Loki and Thor stayed behind and once Hulk had finally changed back to Bruce he went to his old floor promising to do what he could to help Tony to. He just wasn’t sure when he’d be able to face Tony without Hulking out.

“So why did you come back now?” Pepper asked knowing they had a reason.

“The attack Loki led while under the scepter’s control is not the only attack that will be coming. I did not know the avengers were split when I brought the others here.”

Pepper ran a hand through her messy hair Loki suspected her hair was normally much neater. He doubted she’d ever been seen in such a state if not for the fact her dear friend needed her.

“Lady Pepper, if you would trust me I believe perhaps I can help Tony.”

Pepper looked at Loki with suspicion.

“How can you help him?”

Loki hesitated looking down at his blue hands and willed them to return to normal but he was far too upset to control the glamour.

“I can understand…much of what has been mentioned of Tony’s experiences. This form…is one of monsters…the glamour I wear was one forced upon me and I was raised to hate my own kind. I have been lied to…betrayed by those who were supposed to be my family. Tortured in order to do the bidding of another. I can understand Tony and perhaps I can help him to begin recovering.”

Pepper considered it before turning to Rhodey.

“It can’t hurt to try as long as someone supervises.”

“Vision can supervise…for now let’s give him his space. We’ve had to drug him the few times he’s had bad days.”

Loki and Thor nodded before Pepper led them to their rooms. Thor already had a floor for himself and while Loki had offered to share with Thor Pepper had assured him he could have his own floor. The floor he was given was large and had everything he would need so he wouldn’t have to go anywhere else if he didn’t want to.

“I am an early riser, when would be the best time to see Tony?”

Pepper looked at the floor her form sagging as what strength she had seemed to leave her.

“Honestly whenever you can see him you can. Vision doesn’t sleep and Tony only sleeps when he finally passes out. Without caffeine he’s up for three or four days at a time.”

Loki nodded but could sense Pepper had something else she wished to say.

“To…Tony wasn’t going to wake up without help…it wasn’t just his limbs that suffered. His head…he needed the ability to heal that was beyond the average human…Fury gave him the serum that Bucky has.”

Loki nodded in understanding as he lifted Pepper’s face so he could meet her gaze.

“I may be the god of lies but in this I tell nothing but truth. I may have shown only hatred and disgust for Thor always trying to save me and retrieve the brother he once knew…but I was thankful that someone no matter what always tried to save me. Do not take his outbursts as true hatred or anger…he is healing…it will simply take time.”

Pepper smiled weakly.

“Thank you Loki. I’m glad you’re not crazy anymore.”

Loki smiled at her.

“I am to. The mind is a terrible thing to waste. You should rest.”

Pepper goes and Loki closes the door as he collapses against the door. That night he suffers a nightmare with painful heart shatter screams. In the morning he finds that the others share his expression and he knows they all experienced similar nightmares. Loki may just kill Rogers and his team.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wants to help Tony begin healing so he tells him a story of a monster prince who was raised by the enemy king along side a golden prince

Loki knows Vision is already in Tony’s room. When he’s brought up to the penthouse he finds Vision on the bed talking to Tony. He’s talking about a memory he has from JARVIS and how he likes to think that Tony is like his father. Loki feels his heart break seeing the genius just sitting there with an unseeing gaze. He looks younger due to the serum but there’s bags under his eyes from not sleeping and his form is thinning due to not eating.

“May I enter?”

Tony doesn’t respond in anyway but Vision nods. Loki walks into the room and collapses next to the bed. He looks at the genius who doesn’t move, he barely even breathes. His form looks so fragile and weak. This is not the Tony Stark that faced him in battle and nearly died protecting the realm of mortals.

“I’d like to tell you a story man of iron.”

Tony doesn’t respond or show he’s heard him but Loki continues.

“It is a story of a prince who was born to small and weak for his father to accept him.”

That earns a small twitch but Loki doesn’t show he’s noticed.

“His father left him in a temple to die during a time of war. His father’s armies lost and the enemy king found the child alone in the temple. The enemy king was a warrior and the child was a runt of his people and of a race the enemy king’s people called monsters. The enemy king changed the monster child’s appearance to hide his true nature from his own people. He took the runt and unwanted child to raise as his son. He had plans for the child but he did not tell the child he had plans for him or that he was not of his own blood.”

Loki noticed the barest movement of the genius’s eyes. It was as though he was glancing at him but only barely.

“The monster prince grew up with the enemy king’s own child. A son who was born a warrior and strong. Whose golden hair was normal among his people while the monster prince was different. He was not the perfect imagine of a warrior nor did he have the light colored hair and heavily muscled form of the people he believed he belonged with. So he picked magic over a sword but magic was a craft meant for women. The golden prince had friends who mocked the monster prince. They claimed it all in good fun and jests so the golden prince joined in their mocking. He called the treasured gift of magic that the monster prince practiced trickery and a woman’s craft. The monster prince would seek his mother’s comfort for she had encouraged him to learn when he could not wield a blade or ax as the other warriors.”

Again there was the slightest movement so Loki continued.

“The monster prince would always be dragged to tasks he didn’t care for by the golden prince. He tried to be a good son to the enemy king and a proper prince by completing his tasks as prince. The enemy king had told the two princes since they were young they were both born to be kings. The monster prince did not desire the throne, only to make his father proud. Alas there was no praise for the monster prince. His gifts and victories forever out shadowed by the golden prince who stood tall and in the praise of all of his people. The monster prince was different, he was smart instead of strong and he wielded daggers and magic instead of an ax or sword. The monster prince did not receive praise. He saved the golden prince and his friends many times as they acted so foolishly and did not think before rushing into battle or on a hunt. Often they would have died had the monster prince not step in to help. He felt proud for using his gift of magic but then he would hear tales of their battles and none mentioned the monster prince’s part in helping. He was again without praise and forgotten. Not knowing his true nature the monster prince wondered why he did not stand as equals with the golden prince.”

The metal hand twitched but Loki didn’t stop talking. He continued his tale.

“The golden prince was to be crowned as king. The monster prince did not desire the throne and he had always known the golden prince would one day become king. That day he too would have shared in the golden prince’s joy but all he felt was dread. The golden prince was arrogant and foolish. He fought without thinking and did not heed other’s advice. All the monster prince saw for the kingdom’s future was fire and death. He went to the enemy king speaking of his worries. Requesting he wait until the golden prince was not so foolish. The enemy king claimed him jealous and disregarded the monster prince’s concerns. So the monster prince did what he had to in order to save the place he called home and the people he thought his own. He contacted the monsters and told them to enter the vault that held many treasures and weapons including an ancient treasure that had once been theirs.”

Loki smiled weakly as he moved to stand.

“I fear I am boring you with my tale. I suppose it is not so interesting.”

A hand shot out. The metal arm. Loki looked at the mortal with a gentle expression.

“Shall I continue?”

He didn’t look up nor did he speak. Loki returned to his seat and placed his hand on the metal one stroking a thumb over it. That earned a slightly panicked look so Loki kissed it to show it was alright before he continued his tale.

“The monster prince knew the vault was protected by a guardian that would strike down any who entered without permission. The monster prince had been raised to hate the monsters so he did not believe the loss of their lives were a concern if it meant protecting his people and home. Their entrance into the kingdom stopped the crowning of the golden prince and the monster prince was happy with his work because it meant his home was safe. He did not suspect the golden prince would invade the monster realm and start a war. Nor did he suspect when the monster touched his flesh that it would not burn and instead turn the same monstrous and ugly blue of their people. The monster prince was afraid but he had to protect his brother the golden prince. They escaped and yet another thing he could not foresee happened. The golden prince who had never been severely punished was stripped of his power and title before he was banished.”

The metal hand began stroking his hand and Loki had to fight back the smile that threatened to overtake him.

“The monster prince thought he was cursed. He feared if it was discovered he would be killed. He sought some proof so he went to the vault and touched the ancient treasure of the monsters. It caused his skin to change again and upon hearing the enemy king he asked him ‘Am I cursed?’ and the enemy king told him ‘No’ but the monster prince did not believe him. For why else would he remain forever hidden away in the shadow of a golden prince? Why else would he be mistreated and punished no matter what he did?”

A twitch and a slight glance as Loki continued.

“The monster prince asked the enemy king, ‘what am I?’ and the enemy king answered, ‘you are my son’ but such an answer did not make sense with all the monster prince has experienced as his so called son. So he asked ‘what more than that?’ then he approached the enemy king and accused the enemy king of taking more than the ancient treasure when he’d fought the monsters. The enemy king did not deny it and for once the monster prince thought he’d receive truth from the enemy king. The enemy king told him his heritage, the son of the monster king. The enemy king claimed him an innocent child as his reason for taking the monster prince. The monster prince knew of all the enemy king had done and he didn’t accept these words. He believed them to be lies. He pushed wanting the truth knowing there had been a reason. The enemy king finally revealed he thought he could unite their kingdoms one day before adding that such a thing no longer mattered. The monster prince thought of the golden prince’s attack on the monster realm. How he’d started yet another war with the monsters. His purpose had been taken by the golden prince. He felt pain and felt as though he no longer had a purpose. He asked the enemy king if he was to just be another relic, sitting and gathering dust until he maybe had a use for him again.”

Eyes were now locked on Loki’s.

“The enemy king fell into a deep sleep as the monster prince pleaded to know he would not be just a relic with no use. That he could be the enemy king’s son even if not in blood. He saw the only father he’d known fall into the deep sleep unable to be awakened. He felt fear as he called for help. He felt alone and so much colder than the monsters’ icy realm. His father asleep and his brother gone from their home the monster prince felt an overwhelming fear. Then the throne was handed to him as the enemy king slept and the crown prince who rightly belonged on the throne was banished. That fear grew for this was not a task he wanted nor had he ever. He was frightened and he was alone. He thought he could do good as he carried the title of king and maybe the enemy king would not keep him hidden away to be a relic with no use for his entire life. He strengthened his home’s defenses and prepared for the war the golden prince had started. The golden prince’s friends sought to return him. The monster prince would not go back on the enemy king’s last command. They did not trust or like him so they disobeyed. Alone and afraid with no one respecting him as their king he flew into madness. The monster prince sent a giant metal monster to attack the golden prince and his friends. The golden prince pleaded with the monster prince. Trying to apologize for past wrongs claiming he was uncertain what wrongs he’d committed. The monster prince thought of his own pleading with the enemy king. He thought of the many wrongs the golden prince should know. He lashed out and nearly killed the only brother he’d known.”

Eyes were still locked onto him and there was now a flicker of emotion but it passed to quickly to tell what it was.

“The golden prince had his powers restored for standing up to protect his friends. He fought the metal monster and returned to his home to fight the monster prince He claimed them brothers as the monster prince in his madness decided to destroy the monster realm without ever stepping foot into it. In his madness he believed it was right for he would protect all of his people and his home. He’d be the hero people told tales of and the enemy king would be proud of him. He lost the battle and as he hung on for dear life at the end the enemy king awoke from his slumber and went to the aid of the golden prince. The monster prince had awakened from his madness as he pleaded with the enemy king. ‘I could have done it father. For you. For all of us’ he said hoping for just a moment of the enemy king looking upon him as his son. But he did not and in his grief the monster prince let go. He was no prince and he no longer had any use. What good was a tool with no purpose? The golden prince cried out for him. The golden prince who had always cared and claimed love. The monster prince was not given death as he hoped. He regretted letting go.”

The metal hand tightened on his hand.

“The monster prince fell in an empty darkness that drained him of his magic, his strength, and his sanity. He fell into a land of true monsters and their leader who was so monstrous the only one worthy to be courted by him was Death herself. He found the monster prince and made him suffer. He tortured him and reminded him his place for a monster was nothing. When he had finished torturing him he sent him to do his bidding. He sent him far away to a realm the monster prince never wished to go to. He killed many and made others suffer as he did. Not in control and no more than a puppet, a tool. He fought and schemed to his master’s wishes and as his body acted at the command of another he lay within his mind seeing it all unfold with such horror.”

Eyes looked at him with understanding.

“The monster prince felt there was no hope of escape. But then a hero appeared in a blaze of a chaotic melody and in such magnificent armor of gold like his home and red much like his brother’s cape. He felt hope that perhaps this hero, this warrior would save him. Then the golden prince arrived and the monster prince screamed within his own body but his voice was not heard. He kept wondering, ‘why does he not see this is not me. I told him I want no throne. Why does my brother not see me even now when he’s matured to be a king?’ many more died and the monster prince pleaded within his own form. The warrior of gold and red did save the monster prince for he stopped the death the true monster and puppet master wished upon the realm. Even though he surely would be going to his death in the place he’d once called home he looked to the brave warrior and thought of his chaotic melody.”

Eyes stare blankly at Loki. He smiles weakly.

“I’m sorry if my tale has disappointed you. I suppose I am not quite good at telling tales.”

Tony stared at him and opened his mouth but no words came out. He frowned as he tried again but nothing.

“Shall I get you some water?”

Tony closed his mouth. Loki held out his hand and a cup of water appeared. Tony’s eyes looked to the cup and he looked back before he gave a small smile. He used his flesh hand to take the cup and sipped the water until the cup was empty. Loki took the cup back making it vanish.

“N-not…”

Loki smiled at Tony who seemed to struggle.

“Not mo…monster…”

“No you aren’t.”

Tony frowned and looked at the joined hands not seeming to remember when he had reached out for Loki. The god squeezed his hand gently before placing another kiss on it.

Tony sucked in air and tried to pull away. Loki hesitated before he released the hand to let him. He frowned at Tony and tried to make it look like a pout.

“I was enjoying the contact. There are so few willing to touch a monster like me.”

Tony looked at the metal hand and it was probably the first time he really looked at it. He hesitated before he reached out for Loki with it. He wasn’t reaching for his hand but his cheek. Loki leaned into the touch and for the first time willingly let his Jotun form take over. When Loki opened his eyes he saw no rejection or hatred. Instead Tony looked in awe.

“L-love this…blue…red…favorite color.”

Loki genuinely smiled.

“Thank you my hero.”

Tony blushed a bit as he gave a small smile.

“My hero, I am quite famished but I fear I know so little of this realm’s food. Can you recommend something that would be good?”

Tony hesitated before he turned to Vision.

“Perhaps burgers? It seems to be a favorite of yours. I recall it being the first thing you asked for when you survived and began your first steps towards becoming a hero.”

Tony stared at Vision and seemed to struggle to find words.

“Yes…thank you…son.”

Vision smiled as he nodded.

“Then I shall place the order father.”

Vision fazed through the floor leaving Loki and Tony alone.

“Perhaps we may go join the others? I believe I heard Rocket wishing to meet you after he heard you are an inventor.”

Tony looked at the metal hand.

“You can still create; it is you who decides what this arm is used for.”

Tony struggled to stand but failed. He looked at the metal legs and tried to hide them but Loki stopped him.

“I know already. They are beautiful but I believe you could make them far better. Last I checked Shield does not make the best technology.”

Tony looked up and gave a small smile.

“Shall I aid you? I believe you require a shower first.”

Tony nodded but said nothing. Once Tony was bathed Loki carried him down to where the others were gathered. Bruce smiled at Tony and the genius reached out making grabby hands as Bruce called it. Bruce moved over to them and hugged his friend.

“I missed you Tony.”

Tony didn’t speak to him. When the others were introduced Tony seemed interested as they were almost all alien. When food arrived Tony didn’t eat much but that was to be expected after going so long without food. Pepper was in near tears seeing him showered and eating. Rhodey had hugged his friend and no one commented as Tony stayed close to Loki and only let him help him move around while he was recovering.

Learning to walk with the new metal legs was difficult but as Tony recovered he made braces for Rhodey so they were learning together. In the coming months Tony still didn’t speak much. He knew sign language and had taken to use that to communicate. Loki was the only one he spoke to so Friday had to translate his sign language. When Loki had asked about why he wouldn’t speak to the others Tony had shut down a bit. It took a month for him to explain.

“No one…no one listens…so why talk?”

The eyes that had looked at Loki were pleading and so sad and broken that Loki nearly teleported to where Steve and his team was to rip them apart.

“Ok.” He said understanding.

Tony seemed to brighten as Loki didn’t try to push. It took a while for Tony to recover and be able to walk properly. It was Gamora and Drax that convinced him to begin strengthen his body by training. Tony had panicked at first but he looked at his metal hand and metal legs knowing they would prevent him from being iron man as he once had been. He decided if he still wanted to be a hero he’d have to learn to fight a different way.

Loki watched those sparring matches and noticed the two alien warriors didn’t hold back as much as they probably should but Tony seemed to do better with them not holding back. Within several months of beginning training he no longer hid his metal limbs. He wore shorts and a sleeveless top for sparring. He was stronger now and faster. The serum had restored his body to a younger age and with him eating properly now it showed. When he had even sparred with Loki and Thor the older god had disappeared to Asgard for several days before returning with a sword for him. Tony had looked at it and stared with awe. It was a blade Loki had made for Thor long ago. Embedded with magic and well crafted. Tony trained with the sword then and created robotic targets for him to practice against. He was a natural with the blade and Loki realized then that he had perhaps fallen for the still slightly broken man.

When he brought this concern to Pepper she had smiled as she kissed his cheek.

“You saved him. If you decide to tell him please don’t ever hurt him. He won’t survive it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the man who once soared in red and gold Loki gives him a gift so he may return to the skies

When Tony was recovered and able to fight properly with his new limbs and the sword Thor had gifted him Loki gifted the genius with his own present. He had decided on it after he found the genius sitting on his balcony one night just staring at the sky. It hadn’t fully hit Loki that the man once known as iron man could not use his armor anymore. He would never again fly as he once had and that was a constant thing taunting him as though to say he would never be a hero again. So Loki decided a trick he had played long ago on a noblemen who had thought it was a good idea to mock him would actually be helpful to the inventor.

It took a few weeks to get the spell in order before he approached Tony where he sat on the balcony once more. He knocked on the door before walking out to alert Tony that he was there. His senses had increased with the serum but Loki didn’t take chances of catching the genius unaware and risking him flying into a panic.

Tony gave him a small smile as Loki joined him.

“I wish to give you a gift Tony but I require your permission before doing so.”

Tony looked at him confused as he waited.

“Perhaps I could explain what I can do with another tale.”

Tony’s smile grew a bit as he leaned closer to Loki.

“It is a tale from my youth. I had been training with my magic for several centuries. A nobleman saw me training with it against Fandral of the warriors three. He saw fit to comment on my magic. Claiming I shamed the Odinson name by practicing a woman’s craft instead of becoming a proper warrior. I was quite upset but I did not speak on my anger. Instead I played a trick. I told him with a sly smile on my face ‘but where is the fun in being like everyone else?’ he walked away quite annoyed and did not see the spell I cast until a warrior laughed at him. I had spelled him with wings of the fae and made them the most feminine color I could. He did not speak to me again after that which I was quite content with.”

Tony was looking at him with a curious gaze. Probably trying to fully understand what Loki was telling him and making sure he didn’t have false hope by thinking he knew.

“I shall gift you wings capable of allowing you to soar once more. They can be as glorious and magnificent as the armor that once allowed you to fly.”

Tony’s eyes widened as he pounced on Loki holding him tightly.

“Please…”

“Anything you wish Tony. I believed large wings much like your angels would be perfect for you. Tony Stark, the avenging angel. Shall I make them the same color as your armor?”

Tony looked at him and seemed to consider it for a moment. He eventually shook his head.

“Not…iron man anymore…start anew.”

Loki smiled as he looked at the genius.

“Any color you wish.”

Tony looked at his metal arm that shined in the sunlight.

“Silver…” He looked at Loki as he touched the green of his clothing. “and green.”

Loki blushed realizing he would never not be able to love this man. He understood so well now how Thor had fallen for his mortal woman. They were such fragile and breakable creatures but Loki had met no other capable of changing, growing, and healing in such a way that was so unique. Mortals were not weak, if anything they held a strength and light within them that no other had.

“Close your eyes a moment Tony so I may surprise you with my gift.”

Tony trusted him as he closed his eyes without hesitation. Loki touched his back letting his magic flow into the mortal. It was a more complicated spell than what he’d used on the nobleman. These wings would be larger and more powerful. They would be strong and beautiful. Able to withstand both physical and magical attacks and to soar great distances without ever tiring. And should he ever need to go someplace without the world seeing he would be able to make the wings vanish from sight and call them when needed.

“Are you ready?” He whispered to Tony who nodded eagerly.

“Then open your eyes.”

Tony slowly opened them and turned to see the wings that were spreading wide for him to see. The feathers were a sea of the most brilliant silver and beautiful green. These were his. These would allow him to soar.

“Th-thank you.” Tony looked at Loki with tears in his eyes but he did not let them fall. When they threated to he turned away hiding his weakness. This Loki never blamed him for; he understood showing weakness meant someone would take advantage of it.

“Would you like to show your children?”

Tony nodded eagerly as he rushed to his feet and grabbed Loki to drag him along with him. The genius as normal says nothing with his voice as he approaches Vision. The android was discussing something with their newest member Doctor Strange. The mage looked at Tony and took interest in the magic that crafted the wings.

“Father your wings look beautiful.” Vision said in a fond tone he had taken to using with the new title for Tony.

Tony allowed a small smile before he looked to Friday’s closest sensor.

“They look great father.” Friday said also taking to call her creator father.

Rocket and Groot approach seeing the wings.

“Nice wings.” Rocket says with a grin.

“I am Groot.” The small plant like creature says.

Tony nods eagerly as he knells down and spreads the wings. This is another thing they don’t understand. While allspeak translates languages so Loki and Thor can understand it doesn’t translate what Groot says. Tony however had shown he could understand Groot. Apparently he’d requested to see the wings. He reached out for the feathers.

“I am Groot.” He says sounding in awe.

Tony smiles looking proud of his wings.

“Tony it will take some time learning to fly with them. I crafted them to be quite strong to withstand both physical and magical attacks. If you need to go someplace where you cannot have your wings you can make them disappear and reappear at will. They also do not require you to put holes in your clothing. I thought perhaps you would like this feature.”

Tony smiled at him and now that they were among others he did not say thank you with his words. Loki ruffled his hair to show he understood what his eyes said. After he showed his other children Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers he began training to use the wings. Quill is a bit jealous of the wings but he was happy for Tony. He’d seen footage of Tony’s fights in his armor and knew he must miss flying. When Pepper had seen the wings she smiled at Tony and told him they were beautiful before going to find Loki and hugging him so tightly he wondered if the woman had stolen Thor’s strength.

When Pepper had recovered and stopped crying, a feat that seemed to happen more often now and they were tears of joy and not sorrow as they had been, she explained she was going to handle issues with the UN. She would have Loki cleared for the field and she would also work something out for the others not of Midgard who as far as they knew would not be staying permanently. They intended to leave once they’d handle the coming threat. She explained she would be having Ross removed from anything to do with the Accords or the avengers and other enhanced group. Loki had been curious about this as he’d asked about Ross and the Accords. Upon learning the man was not only obsessed with his new friend Bruce Banner and his alter ego Hulk and that he’d ignored Midgard’s laws when he’d imprisoned the former avengers in the Raft without a proper trial Loki was furious.

“While I care nothing for the criminals once known as avengers this is not acceptable. Such a man should not be in a position of power.”

Pepper nodded her agreement.

“I’m heading out today so I won’t be around for a while. Do you mind keeping an eye on everyone?”

“It would be my pleasure.”

Loki had already been impressed by Pepper but after she returned with everything she had promised to do along with consideration for alterations to the Accords which the UN had never discussed with the team before expecting them to sign Loki had turned to Thor and said, “This woman needs to be given godhood and made part of your council when you are king. She is more deserving of the name silvertongue than I am.”

Pepper had blushed and playfully hit Loki’s shoulder. Tony was sitting there and signed that he would help fix the Accords. Together Pepper, Tony, Loki, Rhodey, and Vision sat down to make changes to suggest to the UN. While they were working on it Thor had returned to Asgard and when he returned he had brought the warriors three and Sif with him to see Midgard and his newest friends.

Tony had been uneasy around them before the group had begun saying how much Thor had told them about him.

“You are the warrior Thor said is both strong and loyal. Truly Asgard would love to have a warrior such as yourself.” Fandral had said with his usual charm.

“We brought a gift for you seeing as you can no longer use your usual armor.” Sif said stepping forward with an outfit that had clearly been made for Tony.

Tony had looked to Loki who nodded. He took the outfit and looked it over. He signed he was going to go try it on before he left. Loki was discussing with the Lady Sif about a way to improve her fighting technique when Tony returned. He and the warriors had improved their relationship and while Loki didn’t trust them with his life he would still go into battle with them as he once did before their issues had become clear.

The outfit the warriors had brought was similar to what Loki had worn to their last battle together before everything had gone wrong. Loki stared at the clothes and felt his heart speed up as he looked Tony over. The only difference was it lacked the gold part of the outfit and it had been altered to allow for a hood because Thor had explained some heroes would hide their identity. The green of the outfit was instead a silver that matched his metal arm and legs. Tony was looking to Loki in a silent plead of hope.

“You look marvelous Tony.”

Tony smiled as he looked at the warriors and signed thank you. Loki feared they would comment on his lack of words but instead the warriors grinned.

“We would love to test your strength some time. Thor has mentioned perhaps we may stay a while to see your realm. The last time we were here we did not have the chance to see much.”Volstagg said without a hint of anger towards the reason for their last visit.

Tony signed again and seeing the warriors frown Loki translated.

“Tony has offered to pay for appropriate clothing as well as whatever trips you take while here. He wishes to thank you for the gift.”

The warriors smiled and that was a feat in itself as Hogun rarely did such a thing. Vision offered to be their guide and once clothing had arrived the warriors went with Vision and Thor to explore Midgard. Loki went to find Tony who had wandered off still looking over the gift. When he found the genius in the penthouse he turned to face the god. Loki stared seeing that Tony had added his own part to the outfit. His wings spread wide and his blade at his side he had added a mask to hide his face. When he removed it Loki saw his signature goatee was gone.

“Start anew.”

“This time you shall not tell the world you are their hero?”

Tony shook his head lowering his gaze in shame. Loki lifted his face to look at him.

“Then you shall be my hero alone.”

Tony smiled but it faded when Friday spoke.

“Father, Pepper is heading up. She appears to be upset.”

Tony looked like he was feeling the same dread that Loki was. They both turned as Pepper stormed in the familiar glow of when she was enraged.

“Oh Tony, you look amazing.” Pepper said her voice softening as the glow faded.

Tony signed to ask what was wrong. Pepper sighed as she ran her hand over her face.

“I submitted what changes we suggested for the Accords…the others got word of it and if the UN is willing to work with them with the Accords…they’ll be cleared of their crimes if they sign the new Accords.”

Tony paled and Loki had just enough time to turn to face him when the genius began lashing out screaming that broken heart wrenching scream. Loki tried to calm him but nothing worked. He screamed even when it was clear his throat was raw and protesting it. Dum-E arrived with the tray that held the syringe that would sedate Tony. Loki for all his strength and being raised a warrior could not do such a thing to Tony. Pepper cried as she injected him. As Tony’s eyes drooped he looked up at Loki.

“Like you…blue to…”

He passed out in Loki’s arms. He placed Tony on the bed so he’d be comfortable before returning to Pepper’s side to hold her as she cried. Even after healing the former teammates were still hurting him. Hurting the man who had not deserved any of this pain. It was no surprise when Tony awoke that he’d returned to his silent state and remained unmoving in his bed as he refused food. Loki remained at his side and throughout the days others came. Groot was talking to Tony but Loki couldn’t understand what he was saying. The bots that were Tony’s children came with food throughout the day as Loki refused to leave Tony’s side. Tony never ate but Loki did to ensure he had his strength to protect Tony should the others arrive. Gamora and Drax visited at the same time and spoke of past battles that Tony didn’t react to. Doctor Strange spoke of how he came to be a sorcerer. Loki had looked at his hands that still shook and bore the scars of his attempts to heal and regain the life he once had. The cloak he wore had reached out to grip Tony’s hand. The cloak liked Tony very much and it had surprised Strange.

Bruce stopped by for only a few moments before he allowed Hulk out. Hulk was calm as he had begun learning to do more than fight and be enraged. Hulk had carefully moved letting Tony protest at any moment before he’d picked the smaller man up. He’d rocked Tony in his arms until the genius had closed his eyes and curled into the giant to sleep. Hulk stayed as he continued rocking Tony as he slept. Loki watched looking at the two hoping this would help draw Tony out of his darkness. When the genius opened his eyes again they were still the broken eyes they had been before he slept.

“Hulk sad. Hulk want friend better.”

Tony stared, his expression broken but he opened his mouth to speak again but nothing came out. Loki held up a cup of water as he had before. Tony drank it as Hulk lowered him to the bed. When he finished Tony looked up at Hulk but said nothing but he reached out and gripped one of Hulk’s large fingers. Hulk smiled as he slowly changed back to Bruce. Tony had made him pants that would change with his size so he wasn’t naked when Bruce stood there.

“Glad your back Tony.”

Bruce opened his arms to allow Tony the choice to hug him. Tony hadn’t eaten so he was too weak to stand again. He simply matched Bruce with his arms open. The doctor understood as he moved forward and hugged his friend. His recovery this time was faster and while Pepper didn’t want to upset Tony she wouldn’t withhold information from him as Steve had. When she arrived with the news Fury was with her. Tony stared at the man but said nothing to him nor did he show any anger knowing he had suggested the metal limbs and the same poison that flowed through Bucky’s veins.

“It’s good to see you up and moving Tony.”

Tony signed with his hands to say ‘You turned me into the very thing I hate but you saved my life. I won’t thank you but I won’t hate you’ Fury understood as he nodded.

“As I told Ms. Potts, I did it for purely selfish reasons.”

Tony signed again telling Fury ‘I know. You didn’t lie about your intentions but it won’t earn you my trust. You and I both know I’d be a fool to trust the master of spies’ and this had earned him a smile from Fury.

“No one ever said Tony Stark was stupid.”

Tony nodded but he didn’t say anything else.

“They’re coming back to the states.” Pepper said.

Tony didn’t lash out as he had but he got up and slammed his fist into the nearby table crushing it. Then he walked away saying nothing. Vision followed and the warriors looked at the broken mess with mixture of understanding and anger. Understanding for Tony and anger for the ones who had done this.

“They will not be coming here.” Pepper promised them. “They’ll return to the compound.”

“Why would you house those monsters?” Loki growled.

“Because we humans have a saying. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Friday is going to keep an eye on them. They won’t be allowed in the tower and Friday will redirect their calls to me.” Pepper said her voice steady but her eyes glowed showing her anger.

“It is a wise saying.” Sif nodded her agreement.

“Indeed.” Loki agreed. “What will happen when they are needed for battle?”

Pepper sighed.

“I don’t know. We can only hope Tony can remain strong.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rogue avengers return and Rhodey decides they need a reality check.

The avengers were settled into the compound and they weren’t happy to not have seen any of the others with only Rhodey as their go between the still separated teams. Rhodey was visiting the compound today when Steve approached him. None of the former avengers knew of the newest additions nor did they know of the coming threat yet. Rhodey hadn’t been happy about Bucky joining or the fact that he wore a new arm created by T’Challa’s people.

“Rhodey I know we still have to work out what happened between us and Tony but we can’t do that if he never comes around. If we’re to be a proper team again we need to talk.”

Rhodey held back his anger as he forced himself to remain calm.

“Just focus on your own team Rogers.”

Rhodey never called Steve by his first name anymore and every time he called him Rogers Steve showed how much it bothered him.

“Rhodey I’m trying to make this right.”

Rhodey glared at him.

“My name is James.”

Rhodey was a name only his friends could call him. Steve frowned at this but nodded.

“Ok James. I just want to talk to Tony. To try and work this out. Maybe you can suggest a team sparring. Like we use to do.”

“I’ll suggest it to him.”

Rhodey had his own reasons for it. He wanted Steve to see they didn’t need him. They didn’t need his team and no matter what they would always be at odds because Steve had destroyed a man who had tried to help. When he got back to the tower Tony was in the kitchen with Bruce and Groot helping them cook. Well Groot wasn’t cooking but he was standing there talking to Tony with his usual ‘I am Groot’ but by the smile Tony had he suspected it was a pleasant conversation.

“Hey Tones.” Rhodey greeted.

Tony looked up and waved. He knew where he’d been and when Rhodey didn’t say anything it was clear his friend knew something was up.

“I might be planning some mischief of my own.”

Loki appeared in a burst of green magic looking interested.

“I heard of schemes happening without my help. I’ve come to offer it and you will have no choice but to accept.”

Tony’s smile widened at that before it faded as he looked at Rhodey.

“So he who shall not be named has been pushing and I think it’s time for a reality check.”

Tony frowned while Loki looked with a mixture of interest and amusement.

“Oh? Do go on, I am curious what chaos you are attempting to cause.”

“He proposed a sparring session trying to go back to how things were. They’re not and Tony don’t worry you don’t need to come if you don’t want. I just think it’s time for him and his team to realize we don’t need them. They don’t know about the newest team members and I know a few who will love to see you Loki.”

Loki smirked before looking to Tony.

“What do you think my hero?”

Tony considered it before he signed ‘I won’t speak or sign when we’re there. I won’t fight and I don’t want any of them near me or touching me. I will hide my metal limbs and I don’t want anyone to mention them.’ Loki nodded as he turned to Rhodey.

“I believe the Lady Pepper will wish to be there.”

Rhodey nodded a mischievous grin on his face while Loki went to inform the house of their decision. Upon hearing the plan Thor said he’d return with the warriors who had returned to Asgard after their visit. Loki smiled knowing that would make everything far more interesting. When he informed Vision the android didn’t look happy but he promised to help protect his father. The guardians all looked ready to kill Steve and his team.

“We will make sure they know they aren’t needed.” Drax said.

“The witch’s power is something to be concerned about.” Strange pointed out.

“I actually have something for that. After learning of what she had done to Tony’s mind me, Tony, and Rocket decided to craft something that will stop that ability from affecting us.” Loki summoned the things they’d made. They were bracelets that would stop the witch from affecting their minds.

“Thanks, no way am I having someone mess with my head.” Quill said taking the bracelet and putting it on.

When the day came for their team sparring Pepper stood there looking ready to kill someone. Tony was dressed in a long sleeve turtleneck to ensure there was no way the metal limb would show. His gloves were custom made to cover his hands and a good portion of his arm to ensure the sleeve lifting wouldn’t reveal the metal. Loki took notice of the boots he wore that would likely hide the metal legs to should the pant leg be lifted a bit. The warriors three and Sif were there with them and Fury had arrived to help monitor what was happening.

They all headed to the compound with Rhodey flying instead of joining them in the vehicle. Tony was clearly uneasy as he clung to Loki’s side. Bruce was watching him carefully and while Loki hadn’t asked he knew Bruce had brought what was needed to sedate Tony if it came down to it. When they arrived they were early but that was something they had agreed to do beforehand.

“Friday let them know we’ve arrived.” Rhodey said standing in the War Machine armor.

The first to arrive was Steve and Bucky. Seeing the group Steve’s eyes widened and Bucky looked uneasy clearly not expecting the numbers.

“Rhodey who are these people…and why is Loki with you? He’s a criminal.”

Loki smirked having predicted this would happen.

“Was a criminal, just like you Rogers. We finally have something in common.”

Steve glared at him.

“I told you before my name is James. Only friends get to call me Rhodey. You asked for this Rogers, a team sparring match. These are the new avengers.”

Steve looked at the group paling.

“Are we going to get started?” Gamora asked looking annoyed they were wasting time.

Clint and Natasha were the next to appear and Clint went quickly from shocked to angry.

“What the hell is he doing here?”

“He’s a new avenger.” Fury said shutting up the archer.

Natasha saw Bruce and stepped forward but stopped when she saw him place himself between her and Tony. It was clear he knew what happened and he’d decided where his loyalties lie. They headed to the training area with none of the old avengers looking happy.

“Where’s Stark’s armor?” Scott asked suited up in the ant-man suit.

“He won’t be joining for sparring. He’s only here to observe.” Loki said as Tony took a seat against the wall.

Steve’s team looked at Tony but he’d crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes as though he was resting. They noticed his goatee was gone and wondered if he’d just been relaxing while they’d been in hiding. He looked good and those who knew how the genius worked thought he had finally stopped hiding out his in workshop working hours on end without eating or sleeping just to avoid them.

“Shall we decide teams?” Loki asked finding the entire situation perhaps a bit to amusing.

Gamora stepped forward.

“I’ll take the Widow.”

Drax grinned and Quill looked at the red head with pity.

“Oh this is going to hurt.” He said while Drax nodded his agreement.

Widow met Gamora in the middle of the training mat clearly not understanding Gamora hated her. The others watched and Steve’s team that knew the widow looked confident. Loki spied Tony watching with his eyes devoid of emotion. While Widow was a talented fighter Gamora was use to fighting creatures much stronger and much bigger. Within mere minutes Gamora had Widow on the ground with her foot digging into her back as she held her arms at an angle that it would be easy to dislocate or even break them.

“I have faced warriors much stronger than you snake.”

She released the Widow who stared at her for the snake comment. Gamora moved over to the others and when Quill held up a fist she accepted the fist bump she normally wouldn’t have.

Steve, Clint, and Sam were staring as Widow limped back over to them. They had never seen her so easily taken down before. So few had the ability to stand against the widow with her training from the red room.

Groot moved to the matt next as he pointed at Steve. The captain looked confused as he looked at the others as though to see if he was serious.

“Go on Rogers, he’s part of the avengers.” Rhodey said hiding his smirk.

Steve stepped forward looking uneasy.

“I am Groot.”

“I am Steve.”

Rocket laughed.

“He’s not introducing himself you idiot. He’s telling you he’ll try not to break your bones.”

Steve looked at him uncertain when Bruce declared the match started. Groot’s vines shot out grabbing the captain’s legs and began flinging him around much like Hulk had with Loki. When he finally stopped Steve was disoriented and pretty bruised up.

“I am Groot!”

Rocket’s eyes widened.

“Groot, even the scum we normally deal with would be shocked by that kind of language. Dial it down.”

Groot looked at him.

“I am Groot.”

“I know buddy.”

“I am Groot.”

“Yeah but I don’t want to hear that kind of language from you.”

“I am Groot.” Groot seemed to pout as Steve was slowly getting up conceding the match.

“Fine but I swear you’re not talking like that when we get home.”

Groot gave in but instead of heading back over to Rocket he went over to Tony.

“I am Groot.”

Tony nodded as he held out his hand for the tiny plant being to climb onto. He placed Groot on his shoulder where he sat to watch the other matches.

“Groot don’t you go replacing me as your favorite.” Rocket said in mock offense.

“I am Groot.”

“Yes he has great hair but you can’t just pick him as your favorite because of that.”

“I am Groot.”

Rocket threw his hands up into the air.

“Lover’s quarrel?” Quill asked amused.

“He’s being difficult as usual.” Rocket answered ignoring the lover’s comment.

“I believe I shall go next. Perhaps I should face the witch?” Strange said stepping up next.

Wanda moved to the training mat with the mage.

“Who are you?” Wanda asked.

“Strange.”

Wanda glared.

“You’re the one wearing a cape so I don’t know how I’m the strange one.”

Loki rolled his eyes.

“His name is Dr. Strange.” He told her making it clear he thought she was an idiot.

Wanda’s hands began to glow red while Strange made several hand movements making glowing red circles appear. Wanda struck with her magic but Strange blocked with his shields. She saw her magic blocked and screamed as she kept striking. Eventually both disappeared from sight completely and Steve looked to the others. Strange returned fairly quickly looking like nothing had happened.

“Dr. Strange you can’t keep her in the mirror dimension.” Thor said sounding amused.

“I wasn’t going to keep her there forever.”

“Please bring her back, you won the match.” Rhodey said shaking his head attempting to hide his smile.

“If you insist Rhodey.”

Strange returned the very angry and very confused Wanda.

“What was that place?”

“Another dimension that dangerous magical criminals are kept in.” Strange answered as he went back to his group.

Wanda stared in anger but there was also pain as it was becoming clear why Strange had sent her there. It was a way to point out she was a criminal and it was very easy to lock her away with no way to escape.

“Hey can I fight Thor?” Scott AKA ant-man asked.

“I would gladly face you man of ant.” Thor’s voice boomed as he moved to the mat with him.

Scott rushed forward and before he hit Thor he shrank. Thor was ready as he summoned lightning with his hammer which sparked and hit the tiny man. He flew backwards returning to his original size as Thor placed his hammer on him.

“I would not shrink man of ant. My hammer can only be lifted by one who is worthy and you are not worthy. It would crush you.”

Scott tried to move before he gave in.

“Alright you win…man does that lightning hurt.”

Thor lifted his hammer grinning as he helped Scott up. Next was Quill and Sam. Sam took to the air quickly making Quill grin.

“So we’re doing this air style.”

Sam looked confused until Quill took to the air with his own tech. In his shock he didn’t have time to react as Quill pulled out a weapon and shot it at the wings. The electricity fried the wings and when he fell Quill grabbed him and held him upside down in the air as he struggled.

“Pretty sure I win.”

Sam looked at his fried wings.

“Dude.”

Quill shrugged before dropping him on the ground.

“I normally use it to take down bigger targets. Was pretty sure if I hit you it might do permanent damage.”

Clint stepped up next and waited for his opponent. Rhodey looked at the others and Sif stepped up. The match ended quickly as Sif was pissed off after everything she had heard. When she knocked Clint down holding her blade at his throat she spat at his feet calling him dishonorable and a fool. Only Bucky was left but he too was only an observer. The sparring declared over Tony got up to leave. Steve turned to him and tried to go near him.

“Keep your distance.” Pepper warned.

Tony tensed as he looked at the ground at Steve’s feet.

“Tony why won’t you talk to us? I’ve tried calling. I want to make us a team again.”

Tony froze unmoving.

“Rogers stay away from him.” Loki warned moving to close the distance between them.

“No, we’re trying to make an effort but he isn’t.”

Steve’s words cut through them and Loki turned to see the first signs that Tony was going to lash out again. Groot had already jumped off his shoulder and was moving away knowing Tony wouldn’t know not to accidently attack him during an episode. The scream that came from him had the former avengers and the former winter soldier looking on in horror. Loki rushed over to stop him from striking at himself or anyone else. Bruce was already moving to drug him as nothing else would work to calm him. Loki had his arms tightly wrapped around the screaming and struggling genius.

“Tony I’ve got you. I promise I have you.”

Tony kept screaming his eyes wide with panic as he lashed out. When Bruce drew close Tony’s legs swung out and he kicked Bruce away much further than a normal human could. The syringe fell from his hand shattering. Tony slammed his head against Loki’s making him drop him. Panic and fear consumed Tony as he brought his joined hands down on Loki’s head knocking the god out. He took off running but Bruce had recovered. He Hulked out and when the green giant grabbed Tony he pulled him close even as he fought and let out that broken scream.

“Hulk protect. Hulk keep friend safe.”

When Hulk began rocking him Tony slowly began to calm and his eyes drifted closed. Hulk held Tony as he slept rocking him gently while Strange went over to Loki with Thor.

“He’s only knocked him out. Can he suffer a concussion?”

Thor shook his head.

“His magic is different than yours. It will heal the damage. Tony has never lashed out at Loki during an episode before.”

“He was afraid for his life. It makes sense he would this time.” Strange said before turning to Hulk. “We need to get him home.”

Hulk looked at Strange and nodded. Strange used his sling ring to open a portal to the tower. It wasn’t big enough for Hulk to go through so he handed Tony to Vision before changing back to Bruce.

“We’ll head back on our own. Protect him.” Rhodey told Vision.

“Of course I will protect him. He is my father.” Vision said floating through the portal with Strange close behind and the portal closing behind them.

“Wh-what happened to him?” Steve asked horrified.

His answer came with Pepper grabbing him and flinging him across the room. Her eyes were growing red as the glow spread throughout her body. She stormed forward as her shirt began to burn away under the heat of Extremis.

“You happened Rogers! You and your team happened! Are you proud of yourself Rogers? Terrorists couldn’t break him. Torturers couldn’t break him. His father couldn’t break him. Villains and crazy gods couldn’t break him but you did. You broke Tony Stark!”

She grabbed him by the neck her hand burning his skin.

“You took him from me Rogers. You took the man who was strong enough to survive torture, forced body modification at the hands of terrorist, PTSD, alien invasions, having his heart ripped from his body, betrayal after betrayal until you! You took Tony Stark away and left a broken mess that can’t be fixed!”

She left him with a burnt ring of flesh around his neck as she turned to the others who stood frozen in place.

“You can call yourselves heroes all you want. You’re monsters. You took his trust…took everything and your crushed it. You crushed him. Are you proud that you did what no one else could? You broke a man who had survived a hell that no one else could.”

She stormed out but before she left she punched a hole into the wall. The heat from her melted a good portion of it before she left not even looking back at them because they weren’t worth it.

The guardians left without a word but their eyes said all they needed. Rhodey stared at the captain who was touching the burns with a horrified expression and his face several shades to pale.

“Are you happy with your choices Rogers? Your team, a man who left his wife and kids to become a criminal, a witch who willingly joined Hydra to be experimented on just to kill one man, an ex-thief, a two faced liar, ex-military who blindly follows you, and a prisoner of war who needs therapy to recover from his own torture.”

Rhodey left after saying those words. The team that chose Tony returned to the tower to find Tony was still asleep. Vision was by his side and refusing to move. Loki had woken up on the ride back groaning in pain before he shot up asking about Tony.

“He was returned to the tower.” Sif told him sounding oddly kind.

Loki had rushed to the penthouse to see the sleeping genius. He sighed in relief as he took his usual place next to him to wait for him to wake. When Tony did wake his gaze was blank but there were tears in his eyes as he looked at Loki.

“I am alright…I wish for you not to shut down…please. I am sorry we didn’t protect you as we promised. Please…you just started eating again. You cannot risk the damage from not eating or sleeping. I-I’ll make a deal with you. You know I hate my true heritage. If you promise to try to stay strong I shall attempt to accept my true nature. Alright?”

Tony stared at him tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Ok.”

Loki smiled at him as he brought the metal hand to his lips and placed a gentle frosty kiss to it as he let his Jotun form take over. Tony allowed him to lead him from the room and Vision remained close by. When they entered the living room where the group was discussing with heated words their hatred for Steve and the others they paused seeing the Jotun Loki and the tear stained cheeks of Tony.

“You’re awake.” Pepper said relieved as she approached him.

Before she could hug him he surprised them all by speaking for the first time to them.

“Don’t…hate my Loki.”

Pepper froze and Loki stared at Tony with wide eyes.

“Of course I could never hate Loki. He is so kind and he has taken care of my best friend, my family.”

When Pepper hugged Tony she pulled Loki into the hug to. When she pulled away Loki felt an odd warmth within him at being accepted. Bruce smiled at Loki and Thor hugged his brother.

“It is good to see you both well.”

Loki glanced at the warriors and found none of them held hatred for his true form. They clapped him on the back and spoke kind words to both him and Tony. It was something he never expected.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki sat on the couch with Tony curled at his side. Gamora was sitting next to Quill and Rocket was working on one of his weapons while paying some attention to the movie playing. Strange had returned to the sanctum for something, Thor and his friends had returned to Asgard for a while, and Rhodey was helping Pepper with SI work. Groot was sitting on the back of the couch as they watched Star Wars. They were half way into the movie when Friday paused it.

“Father, Sargent Barnes is in the lobby hoping to speak with you.”

Tony signed for Friday to let him up. Loki looked at him concerned as Tony got up. Loki was still in his Jotun form and Tony was in a sleeveless shirt and shorts. His metal limbs on full display and he was willingly allowing an enemy to see them. The shorts allowed for full view of the right leg being metal from the knee down while the left leg was from the thigh down. Loki suspected the former assassin would be affected most by the arm that was nearly identical to his own with where it was connected.

Loki stood by Tony’s side as he waited in front of the elevator. When it opened Bucky’s eyes locked onto the metal limbs and he burst into tears as he collapsed against the back of the elevator.

Tony just stood there while Friday kept the elevator doors opened. Tony had his arms crossed over his chest as Bucky cried and between sobs apologized. He said he should have died long ago. If he hadn’t survived Tony wouldn’t have ended up like this.

“Come out of the elevator.” Loki growled at the weeping soldier.

Bucky obeyed.

“Tony would you prefer I handle speaking with the soldier?”

Bucky’s eyes widened as Tony used sign language to answer Loki saying, “I’ll go back to my movie, if you need me tell Friday.”

Loki told Bucky to follow him and without question he obeyed the god. They reentered the elevator and went to a different floor with silence filling the air for what seemed like forever. 

“He was tortured before.” Loki said to Bucky who remained silent and listened. “He woke up in a cave hooked up to a car battery that was keeping him alive. The terrorist used waterboarding to torture him even with a car battery connected to his chest. He had to focus on holding it otherwise he’d die.”

Bucky paled as they stepped out of the elevator after Loki.

“I am going to show you all the video I was shown.”

Bucky sat down and watched the video. When it got to the part where the winter soldier was about to be activated Bucky looked at Loki in fear and panic.

“Watch.” Loki growled at him.

He turned back and found his trigger words were muted. He sighed in relief but it wasn’t long before he was showing the same emotions Loki and the others had when watching. He saw Tony nearly crushed under a massive number of cars. He saw Steve nearly crush the kid. Then he heard the words spoken to Tony at the Raft. He cried again knowing what they had done to Tony. When the video had ended Loki was calm but his eyes told Bucky the god wanted to kill him.

“I’m going to show one last thing. It is what I witnessed upon my arrival here.”

Bucky turned to the video and he saw Tony’s pain and heard it in his screams. He believed he had no use without his ability to invent. That he couldn’t be anything. Not the hero iron man, not Tony Stark, not anything because he was broken. He wanted to die. He felt he should have died. Then he was screaming about becoming the very monster he hated. The same monster that had killed his mother. Bucky had no more tears to shed. He just stared long after the video ended.

“He does not talk to anyone but me. After what happened at the compound he said only one think to Pepper. I had asked him why he doesn’t speak. His answer was heart breaking. Why bother speaking when no one will listen.”

Bucky’s gaze flickered to Loki.

“We broke him…Steve and the others…they betrayed him. The witch…she was Hydra and he forgave her even after she messed with his head and it ended up with him creating Ultron.”

“He is something I cannot understand but at the same time I do. He and I have much in common and I will protect him no matter what. So tell me Sargent, what will you do?”

Bucky looked at his hands that had ended so many lives.

“I want to make things right. I don’t deserve forgiveness and I know my mind still isn’t right. The words are still there and…they can’t be removed. We’ve tried…”

“I shall remove them on the condition you never hurt Tony again. If you do I shall put the words back and I will activate the soldier to kill all you hold dear. Am I understood?”

Bucky looked at him in shock.

“You can remove them?”

“I do not like repeating myself. Yes I can remove them.”

“Please…I don’t want to hurt anyone again.”

Loki reached out his hand glowing green. Bucky felt something tugging in his mind before he blacked out. When he woke up he was laying on a couch with Tony staring down at him. Bucky signed, “I’m sorry.”

Tony just stared before he nodded and walked away. Bucky sat up and found Tony holding a glass out to him. He took it and Tony signed, “Drink.” Bucky did as he was told as the two of them sat in silence. No one else was around but Bucky doubted the others were far.

“If you want to kill me I won’t stop you. You deserve justice.”

Tony looked at him and just stared. Bucky wondered if those eyes had once held strength. He thinks they might have.

‘I don’t want to kill you nor do I want you to die.’ Tony signed to him.

They sat again in silence until the alarm blared telling them they were needed. Bucky didn’t have any of his gear and he didn’t deserve to fight alongside heroes. Tony stood and Bucky expected him to just leave. Instead Tony surprised him by holding out a metal hand to him.

“I don’t have my gear.”

“Loki has retrieved it for you.” Friday informed him.

Bucky accepted the hand offered. Bucky wonders for a moment if this is what Wanda got. A chance for a new start and that thought angered him because she had thrown that fresh start away for nothing. Loki threw him his gear while Tony left to change. When Bucky was suited up in his old winter soldier gear as well as his usual weapons he turned thinking he’d see the familiar form of iron man. Instead he was faced with the reality of what Tony had meant when he screamed he wasn’t  iron man anymore. The metal limbs had taken that from him. Instead Tony stood in an outfit that reminded Bucky of Loki’s. At his side was a blade clearly not human made. It looked strong and terrifying and Tony kept his face hidden beneath his hood and a mask.

The others of Tony’s group had already gone ahead while they were suiting up. They didn’t bother with uniforms and simply grabbed their weapons before heading out the door.

“Let’s go.” Loki said drawing Bucky from his thoughts.

He used his magic to take them to the battlefield where someone calling himself Doom had brought an army of doom bots to attack the city. Steve’s team hadn’t arrived but that didn’t stop them from getting started.

“Guardians, avoid hurting the humans and attempt to limit the damage to the city as much as possible.” Loki instructed the group before turning to Tony and adding, “Remember I made them to withstand battle.”

Bucky was confused until silver and green wings extended from Tony’s back. He took to the air before drive bombing to cut through a doom bot. His blade easily sliced through the metal creature and while it was an impressive sight Bucky had his mission and he wouldn’t fail.

~

 

Tony felt excitement as he could soar so high with his wings and move just as easily as when he would use the iron man suit. He had dive bombed one of the bots with his blade tearing through it with ease. Another had tried to shoot him but he blocked easily with his metal limb. The lack of ranged attacks was a bit troubling and he considered how to fix that as his wings took him to the one that attacked. He didn’t bother with his sword for that as he aimed for the bots head and kicked with enough force to send the bot flying.

He grinned behind his mask before he caught sight of Gamora being overrun a bit by bots. She was terrifying with her own sword as she cut down bot after bot. Tony flew to her side cutting down one that had nearly attacked her while she was busy taking out two of the bots. She smirked at him making him smile behind the mask. He liked this new team and he was happy to fight beside them. An attack from a bot that hit him in the chest had him stumbling back a bit but Asgard really knew how to make their stuff because he barely felt it with his new uniform. He definitely needed some ranged weapons and he was considering talking to Rocket about it as he slammed his fist into the bot that attacked him.

 

~

 

Bucky had just crushed a doom bot when Steve and the others arrived. Steve looked odd without his shield but upon arrival Loki appeared next to him and forced the repaired and repainted shield into his hands.

“It is returned to me when this battle ends.” Then Loki was gone.

Steve turned to Bucky but he turned away as he continued his mission. Before long the battle was over and Loki used his magic to clean up the remains of the bots. Tony landed gracefully at Bucky’s side making him think that maybe just maybe he could be forgiven for the past.

“Where’s Tony?” Clint whispered hoping to avoid Loki hearing but both Bucky and Tony heard.

“Who’s the new guy?” Natasha asked hoping to avoid Clint being yelled at for asking.

Tony said nothing as he took off flying back to the tower. Bucky watched him go before Loki appeared.

“Shield.” He said with his hand held out for it.

Steve didn’t argue. Whether it was because his burns had yet to heal or he finally realized he fucked up Bucky didn’t know.

“Who’s the new guy?” Steve asked his eyes not looking to meet Loki’s.

“No one new.” Loki answered turning back to Bucky as the others joined.

“I want to apologize to Tony.” Steve said before Loki could get the others home.

“Then why don’t you try? You could always come to the tower and if he lets you up he might hear you out.”

Loki teleported without giving the others the chance to speak. Tony was waiting as he curled up on the couch his wing twitching as though to show he was nervous.

“The other avengers may attempt to show up. You don’t have to see them if you don’t want to.” Loki said pulling Tony into his arms.

Tony curled into him as his wings relaxed.

“So are fights like these normal?” Quill asked.

“Midgard is a chaotic realm so yes.” Loki answered.

Quill looked impressed. Rocket was busy looking over his weapons and grumbled as he left to the workshop that had been set up for him. Gamora and Drax left soon after while Groot went over to the couch where Loki sat with Tony sleeping at his side. Bucky went to remove his gear and when he returned Loki had also joined Tony in sleeping. He got a blanket to cover them and sat keeping guard. He missed protecting someone. Long ago in a life he was still remembering he recalled protecting the small sickly Steve. Vision saw him keeping guard and watched him a moment before he left.

It wasn’t until the next day that the other avengers showed up hoping to speak with Tony. When Friday asked Tony if he wanted them to be allowed up Tony had signed for her to scan for weapons. She reported they had none so he nodded. Loki had been called back to Asgard late at night so Vision and Bucky stood with Tony. Loki hadn’t asked Bucky to stay and keep guard but before the god had left Bucky had sworn to him he’d earn the new start Tony had given him. Whatever loyalties he had to Steve were gone. The man that now stood among the former rogue avengers wasn’t the Steve he remembered. Again Tony had worn his at home clothes as a sign that even when faced with those who betrayed him that he accepted what happened to him and had adapted.

Bucky stood knowing the others would feel the same guilt he had at seeing the metal limbs. Tony didn’t have the wings out and while Bucky had wanted to ask about them, he didn’t knowing he had no right. When the elevator opened just like with Bucky all eyes were locked onto the metal limbs. Steve went so pale Bucky was almost certain he’d pass out right there.

“Please step out of the elevator.” Vision told them.

They stepped out and it was Natasha spoke first but her voice was weak and barely above a whisper.

“What happened?”

Tony signed his answer making them look at him with even more fear and panic.

“I was left in the freezing cold. I should have died but Vision found me in time to save me. The cold caused me to go into a coma the doctors said I wouldn’t wake from and my arm and legs had to be amputated. Pepper was the one who decided what happened to me if I couldn’t make medical choices. She made the choice to have me receive the same serum Bucky has and to receive the metal limbs. Just like when I was captured and tortured, I woke up with body modifications I didn’t consent to.” He paused for a moment before adding the same way, “At least I wasn’t awake while they did it this time.”

“Tony…why are you using sign language?” Clint asked knowing he had a voice because they had heard it when he’d let out the painful screams.

“Why speak when no one will listen?” Friday answered for Tony having heard his conversation with Loki.

The group paled while Tony nodded showing Friday was right.

“Tony…” Natasha said but even the Black Widow was at a loss for words.

“We didn’t want this to happen.” Sam whispered.

Tony just stared his expression blank and all signs of the Tony Stark that would snark and laugh was gone. It made them all realize what their fighting had caused.

“So you…you can’t be iron man anymore? Because of what we did?” Steve asked his voice weak.

Tony just stared at him before Friday told him the media was talking about the newest avengers. He went to the TV as Friday turned it on. The others joined to watch.

“The avengers united with new members after their civil war. Some are wondering who these new heroes are. Among them is a woman with green skin and some wonder if she’s related to Hulk. Several others that people wonder if are even human but what has many looking with new hope is the newest member that people are calling the avenging angel.”

Tony pointed looking up at Vision.

“Yes father, you were quite amazing in the battle.” Vision smiled at him.

Tony’s eyes weren’t alight as they use to be but he showed his happiness as he allowed his wings out. They spread wide and moved to express what his eyes no longer could.

“You’re happy.” Vision pointed out.

Tony signed back, “I can soar still because Loki helped me. Of course I’m happy.” It made Vision smile as he placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“It appears the media is quite happy with the newest additions to the team.”

The news caster continued and suddenly Tony’s wings snapped close to his back.

“Some of us can’t help but wonder what happened to iron man. Did Tony Stark give up being a hero when he realized he couldn’t outrun his name the merchant of death?”

Tony stared before he got up and moved to leave.

“Father-”

Tony span around snapping his gaze to Vision before he relaxed. He moved to hug the android and let his son hold him as his pain overwhelmed him and he broke down. It wasn’t the same as when he ended up screaming and lashing out until someone sedated him. It was a moment of weakness he allowed to show in front of Vision.

“Rumor has it Tony Stark chased Captain America away from the avengers. Some even reporting that death threats were sent to Wanda Maximoff for-”

Tony had moved so fast some wondered if his serum was an improved version of Bucky’s as he screamed slamming his metal fist into the TV. He kept punching as he screamed and when the TV was little more than scrap pieces the genius collapsed and curled in on himself. Vision floated near him knowing when he became like this no one could touch him. Loki appeared shortly after he curled up and collapsed to his knees near Tony.

“Tony, can you tell me what happened?”

Tony curled into a tighter ball. The others stood by unable to do anything as they had never seen Tony like this. Loki’s voice was gentle as he spoke.

“Would you like me to tell you another tale? I doubt Thor has told you this one. It is the day I tricked him into dressing as a woman to retrieve his hammer that was stolen.”

Tony uncurled a bit but didn’t do much else.

“A Jotun had somehow stolen Thor’s weapon and when requested to return it the Jotun had refused. He claimed he’d hidden the hammer someplace only he could retrieve it. He would only return it if we could convince the goddess Freya to wed him. The goddess had refused with such disgust there was no convincing her so many gathered and we convinced Thor to dress in bridal clothing. I went attending as his handmaiden. So he was dressed in a white gown with stones for his bosom. The Jotun was a fool so he easily believed lies no other would. At the feast before the wedding Thor couldn’t control his appetite and the Jotun was appalled with it but I easily lied saying his bride to be had been fasting in anticipation of the happy events. When he’d lifted the vail to kiss his bride to be and came face to face with Thor I had yet again lied to fool the Jotun. At the wedding he had foolish placed the hammer in Thor’s lap as part of the celebration.”

Tony was fully uncurled now and looking at Loki. He reached out taking his metal hand and kissed it.

“Are you well my hero?”

“I…I am…broken.”

Loki linked his fingers with Tony’s metal ones.

“I do not believe you are but you are a genius so perhaps you are. But you are also an inventor and a man who has always fixed what is broken. So if you are broken perhaps you should repair yourself and make yourself better. Just like you use to with your suits.”

Tony stared up at Loki before he curled closer to the god.

“Are you tired Tony?”

“T…tired…”

“Very well, I shall let your son carry you to bed so I may handle matters here.”

Tony latched onto Loki with an almost painful grip.

“Tony?” Loki asked confused wondering if he simply wanted him to or if Vision had upset him.

He heard Tony’s breathing even out and sighed. The genius had fallen asleep curled up to him with his wings out.

“He has gotten quite attached to you. Did you truly convince the Jotun that Thor was Freya?” Vision asked sounding a bit amused.

“I did in fact. He was not that smart and far too easily fooled. I could have more than easily have shape shifted to handle it but I thought it was hilarious for Thor to be dressed as a woman. It was a bit of pay back for his earlier mocking of my magic again.”

Vision smiled.

“I will do well never to mock you.”

Loki smiled.

“You are a friend; I would not perform such a humiliating prank on you. Only fun pranks that would not hurt you or your honor.”

Vision looked confused at this.

“I am an android. I do not believe I have honor to be hurt.”

“You care for Tony and consider him your father and you his son. You have honor and I shall not harm it.”

Arms tightened around him and looked down at the sleeping genius.

“He does not know his own strength when he sleeps.”

“Is he hurting you?” Vision moved to look at Tony.

“Nothing I cannot handle and should it increase I shall switch to my Jotun form. It is stronger than this false Aesir form.”

“How did you know he needed you?”

“I placed protection spells on him. Should he suffer an episode my magic alerts me. What happened?”

Before Vision could answer Pepper came storming in. She stared at the other avengers who quickly stepped back raising their hands in surrender. She went to Loki’s side and looked at Tony before looking at the god.

“Is he alright now?”

“I am caring for him now. He is resting and I hope he will not shut down when he awakens.”

Pepper nodded looking upset.

“The media is having a field day with the newest avengers and the return of the old ones. As usual they’re spreading lies and rumors. It must have upset him. I already have our lawyers working to sue the news station.”

Loki’s eyes glowed with his magic as he worked to keep his anger in control.

“What lies did they tell?”

“That Tony chased off Steve from the avengers.”

Loki gave a low growl which shouldn’t be able to come out a person but Pepper had heard it before and placed a comforting hand on Loki’s head calming him.

“I know, I’m handling it.”

Loki nodded.

“Where is Bruce? He is often the one calming me.”

“He’s helping with the lawsuit, he saw the news to. He told me he can help calm you because you trust him. I figured you trusted me enough to help to.”

“Well you are my favorite of Tony’s friends so far other than Bruce. You hold the power of fire as I do and you are quite frightening. You remind me of my mother when she would become protective of me and Thor. At one point when a visiting noble from her homeland had upset us both I was most certain she had killed him to protect us. It was not until centuries later we learned he wished she had killed him. Even now he lives in fear of her returning to make good on her threats.”

Pepper smiled.

“You’re mother sounds like someone I’d like.”

Loki smiled sadly.

“I wish you could have met her. She would have liked you to.”

Pepper frowned never taking her hand from his head.

“She’s…”

He nodded.

“She was murdered while I was imprisoned. I did not know until long after Odin had sent her off to Valhalla. I became quite broken with her passing…Thor needed my aid so I was able to kill the monster who had struck her down.”

Pepper looked at Tony who slept curled around the god’s form.

“I’m sorry for what happened.”

Loki took Pepper’s hand from his head and held it.

“You need not be sorry. It is my own fault.”

Pepper looked to the other avengers.

“Why did you come here?”   

“We wanted to apologize.” Steve answered.

“Were there really death threats against me?” Wanda asked looking a bit pale.

“Why else would he try and keep you away from where people could hurt you?” Pepper snapped at Wanda.

Wanda looked down in shame.

“He was trying to protect you. It’s why he left Vision with you. He trusted him to be able to protect you.”

Wanda said nothing.

“I shall take him to bed.” Loki said prying Tony’s arms off of him and carefully scooping him up into his arms.

“Is it safe for him to sleep with the wings out?”

“Of course, I made certain they would not inconvenience him in any way.”

Loki carried the sleeping inventor leaving Pepper and Vision to deal with the other avengers.

“You don’t even know how badly you’ve hurt him. Why should he ever trust you again?”

They had no answer for her. They left unable to give an answer and unable to remain standing there with her glare. Steve looked to Bucky but he turned to Pepper and ignored his pained expression.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve POV of the events so far

Steve hadn’t considered how badly he’d messed up with the civil war mess. He was trained in the military and knew not to leave a man behind yet he’d left Tony in Siberia. He hadn’t considered Tony wouldn’t have a way back with the suit disabled. He thought his AI would get him a way back if the suit was shut down. He clearly hadn’t thought it through.

Not when he left Tony and certainly not when they had come back to the states to see no sign of the genius. He thought he could fix things between them but Rhodey was giving him and the others the cold shoulder. He didn’t understand it and thought Rhodey was being unreasonable.

He thought maybe having a team training match would help get them in the same room to work things out and maybe hash out their issues in a safe setting. He was relieved to hear when Tony finally agreed to join them though he thought it was weird to hear it from Rhodey. He said the team would be by and while Steve knew there was that spider kid he didn’t think the four of them really made a team.

When Tony’s team arrived he wasn’t expecting to see several alien looking people, Thor, Bruce, and certainly not Loki. Steve didn’t appreciate Loki’s comment of them having anything in common. He had done what was necessary to protect Bucky and he’d saved Wanda when Tony had locked her away. Hearing the group were the new avengers Steve had been unable not to react as he paled a bit. Loki stood among them as did aliens. Tony had brought this team together? He doubted it. He was almost certain Thor if anyone had gathered the group. After Ultron he knew he’d have to keep an eye on the things Tony did. The man couldn’t be trusted when he couldn’t work with the team properly. Seeing Fury though backing Loki was odd. Without the scepter he didn’t think Loki could control people but there were a lot of things he didn’t understand or know. Not when things like alien gods and magic existed.

It was made clear fairly quickly that Tony’s team held a grudge and they were stronger than they appeared. Even the small tree creature that only said three words but somehow the raccoon could understand him. Another odd thing was Tony wasn’t talking. Normally Steve and the others were half praying the man would shut up because he talked so much. The silence was so odd Steve was almost certain he should be concerned.

He tried to talk to Tony but Pepper was now warning him to leave Tony alone. They were suppose to be a team. He didn’t understand why Tony wouldn’t at least talk to him. Maybe the frustration of Tony avoiding him made him snap as he said something that was a bit to mean.

He wasn’t expecting the horrifying sound that came from Tony but he and the others looked to see the man they knew as arrogant, loud, annoying, and overly confident be a broken mess. The man they knew couldn’t handle a god without his suit and certainly wouldn’t hurt Bruce. The two were close and cared about each other. Yet Tony had kicked the man hard enough to send him flying. Steve was so shocked he was frozen in place as Tony knocked out the god and he didn’t know how to react when suddenly Bruce was no longer there but Hulk was. The green giant was protecting Tony and rocking him like a child until he was asleep and no longer letting out that broken sound that managed to shatter Steve’s heart.

He wasn’t sure what was worse after that. Seeing Tony being that broken mess or Pepper telling him it was all his fault. The pain of the burns she caused weren’t as painful as hearing exactly what he’d done to Tony Stark. He couldn’t deny her words because he’d seen it with his own eyes. The man who had been captured and held by terrorist, took a nuke into space, and fought gods and aliens had survived all these horrors only to become so broken after he had betrayed the man. He had been so busy blaming Tony and trying to justify what he’d done to protect Bucky that maybe he hadn’t changed since he was a tiny sickly kid. Maybe he’d picked a stupid fight that he had no chance of winning. Normally Bucky would be the one to have his back and tell him how stupid he was before things got to bad. But Bucky wasn’t here, at least not the Bucky he knew. Bucky was still broken to and Steve like with Tony didn’t know how to fix it.

When Pepper said they weren’t heroes but were monsters Steve thought of Red Skull. That had been a monster in both ideals and appearance but Steve…he didn’t think he was like Red Skull. He had been a good man, which was why the serum had worked. Maybe when he woke up from the ice he’d forgotten that he didn’t always have strength. He forgot what it meant to be the little guy. He wanted to fix things but like Pepper had said he’d taken Tony Stark and left that broken mess that couldn’t be fixed. Maybe she was right and that meant he could never fix this nor be forgiven for it.

He didn’t realize how much of a broken mess he’d left with the man who had been his friend until after the first fight together. He didn’t realize Tony was there while the avengers battled against doom bots until afterwards.

Bucky had been distant after seeing what had become of Tony and Steve couldn’t blame him. He and Tony had been friends and he’d wronged him. No more making excuses, he’d seen the damage done. Or at least he thought he’d seen the extent of the damage. No he saw the full extent when they went to apologize.

Three metal limbs and Tony Stark who could speak enough for an entire room full of people was silent. Hearing his AI tell them why speak when no one would listen was just…heartbreaking. They had done this…his stubbornness had done this. Tony had tried so many times to talk. Tony who had showed them a kid who had died during the battle of Ultron, who tried to end the fighting before it could start, who had come to help him and Bucky fight the winter soldiers when he realized and accepted he’d made a mistake.

Steve hadn’t understood the significance of the kid Tony told them about until this moment when he realized how badly he’d messed up. Steve had told Wanda sometimes they couldn’t save everyone and that wasn’t the right way to think. Tony saw the victims of their actions and he didn’t forget them. He saw them and realized they needed to fix things so maybe next time there could be at least a few less. Tony was the one who thought of the people they protected. Steve had decided to do his own thing because he thought he knew better. Instead he’d ended up a criminal and people were afraid of him. He wondered if maybe deep down he did understand that when he dropped the shield like Tony wanted. That on some level he’d acknowledged he didn’t deserve the shield because he had handled the entire situation wrong.

Steve was stubborn, he knew this. He should never have let the situation get so out of hand. He should have sat down and talked with Tony. They use to talk but…Ultron happened and suddenly he didn’t talk to Tony anymore.

People make mistakes and it was only now that he realize their mistakes were on such a grander scale. Tony had made Ultron and that had been his mistake. He should have been forgiven for that after he cleaned up his mistake and acknowledged it. Now Steve had made a mistake but he hadn’t cleaned up after it nor had he acknowledged it.

In the end he didn’t get the chance to apologize. The TV was turned on showing the battle and suddenly Tony had wings. He had been the angel fighting alongside Loki and the others. His wings moved showing the emotions his face no longer did. Loki was the reason Tony wasn’t as broken as he could be. While those who were suppose to be Tony’s friends had betrayed him and left him behind a man who had been a villain had been more of a friend than they had been.

Then suddenly they mentioned death threats against Wanda and Steve realized again just how badly he’d messed up and how much Tony had watched over the avengers. He hadn’t locked away Wanda because of her powers or that he was blaming her for her mistakes. He had been protecting her from those who would hurt her.

Suddenly Tony was broken again and while they stood there unable to act or help the man who had been their friend, it was Loki again who saved him. Not with false words or pretending everything would be alright. Loki who was a god of lies and from what Thor had said not a very open person told Tony a story of his past. Willingly opening himself up and letting Tony see who he was. The story though odd brought Tony back. It was Loki who reminded the man who admitted he was broken that he was an inventor and he could fix himself.

Steve had broken Tony Stark. He knew he didn’t deserve forgiveness for this.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony agreed to finally join for sparring with the other avengers. They arrived at the tower to the training room to see Tony with his wings out and in his new outfit. The sword at his side makes them worried because they’ve seen just what it’s capable of. While he’d worn gloves over his hands before now that they know of his metal limbs he doesn’t wear them. Loki is suited up in his usual leathers though he doesn’t have the horned helmet and instead has just his staff. The warriors and Thor aren’t present and neither are the guardians of the galaxy. With no sign of Thanos yet they had decided to go off world for a bit. Strange was present as was Bruce but Rhodey was out.

“So you fight with a sword now, that’s pretty cool.”

Tony ignored Clint. He had yet to speak to them and he didn’t use sign language more than he needed to with them. For their sparring match they were doing random pairings. First match was Tony against Steve. Loki had growled and cursed the Norns. Tony had gone to the training mat without issues. Steve had his shield for the match and while he was use to fighting, Tony had far more weapons than him. His wings were strong enough to use to fight; he had his blade, and was skilled in hand to hand combat. While he had always trained with MMA fighting much to Happy’s disapproval when fighting what was supposed to be a boxing match, he could handle close combat better with the serum now.

Steve threw his shield but Tony ducked quickly to miss it before he pushed forward rushing at Steve. Steve moved to hit Tony but he takes to the air before diving down quickly. He grabs Steve with both hands and throws him. Steve hits the far wall and before he can think of how to counter attack Tony’s on him. He cursed as he moved to avoid getting his head smashed in by a powerful kick that cracks the wall.

“You win.”

Dodging had landed Steve on the ground and he finds a metal fist smashed into the floor next to his head. He looks up into the broken expression that is normal now for Tony before the emotion drains and he stands up to move away.

Loki’s match against Natasha ends quickly with Loki the victor and Clint’s match against Bucky ends just as fast. It had become clear where Bucky’s loyalties were after seeing all the evidence of what happened. When training comes to an end no one stops Tony from leaving. They all realize they won’t be forgiven anytime soon and they’re lucky Tony’s even willing to train with them.

They don’t see Tony outside of training normally but Steve was out close to the tower when he saw Tony being cornered by a reporter. He saw the look in Tony’s eyes as he was trying not to panic. He heard a single question that had his blood boiling.

“Mr. Stark word has it that you chased Captain America away from the Avengers, what do you have to say about these rumors?”

Steve placed himself between the woman and Tony crossing his arms over his chest while giving the look everyone called the ‘Captain America’s disappointed in you face’ which worked as the reported backed off.

“Leave him alone, he’s the one who stood up for what was right. I was wrong and in my actions I became a wanted criminal.”

The reporter left while Steve chanced a look at Tony who had taken several steps away from him.

“Sorry about that Tony. You want me to walk with you home?”

Tony shook his head as he pointed to a nearby café he had probably been heading to before he was cornered.

“Ok we can stop there first.”

Tony signed to say thanks as he walked with Steve. The café had Tony’s order waiting and he didn’t say anything as he gave several large bills and took the drinks. When Steve walked with Tony back to the tower he stopped at the door. He had just wanted to make sure Tony wasn’t cornered again and now that he was home safely he would leave knowing he hadn’t yet earned forgiveness. He knew he didn’t even deserve forgiveness for what he’d done to Tony.

“It’s good to see you out and about Tony. I’ll see you at the next team training.”

Tony stopped and looked at him making Steve stop. With his hands occupied he couldn’t sign and he still didn’t talk to anyone but Loki.

“Is there something you’d like me to do?”

Tony nodded as he looked at the door of the tower. Steve took the hint and entered with him. The ride up was silent and when they exited the elevator Bucky’s voice came from someplace out of sight.

“Tony did you get the coffee?”

Steve tensed when Bucky came out and saw him. He glanced at Tony who walked over and handed him the drinks before he signed something Steve couldn’t understand.

“As long as you’re sure Tony. Hey Loki coffee’s here.”

Loki appeared in a burst of magic and his eyes lit up as he took a frozen drink that looked to have chocolate and caramel in it.

“How was your trip out Anthony? I was worried about you going out.” Loki said before he noticed Steve and glared at the super soldier.

“He was cornered and Steve saved him. Some reporter bugged him. Tony wants to thank Steve so he’s wanting to return the shield to him.” Bucky said.

“He cannot have it yet, he does not deserve it.” Loki said making Tony pout at him.

“Do not pout at me. Such trickery does not work on me, you can ask Thor and I promise you he will attest to this.”

The pouting continued and Loki sighed.

“Fine, using your powers for evil. I swear I do not know why Thor questions why I like you.”

Tony grins as he hugs Loki before running off. Loki turns a cold gaze to Steve.

“If you helped him simply to be able to use him again I swear I shall tear the flesh from your bones and leave your corpse for the crows.”

Steve raised his hands in surrender.

“I swear I’m not trying to manipulate him and I will never hurt him again. I know I don’t deserve the shield and if I had known he wanted to return it I would have refused.”

Both Loki and Bucky exchanged a look before Tony came running back with the shield in hand. He nervously held it out to Steve who had both a god and his best friend watching him closely.

“Tony…” Steve took a deep breath trying to calm himself. “I don’t deserve that shield. Not after what I did to you. I didn’t listen when I should have. I was distrustful after Ultron and I realize now that maybe I should have asked about that to. I remember JARVIS and I’ve met Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers. I know you know how to make an AI that doesn’t plan for world domination. I didn’t listen to you and there were so many times I should have. I should have been there for you. What that shield stands for I know I lost that when I went into the ice.”

Tony lowered the shield looking at Steve with a careful but guarded gaze. Steve worried for a moment he’d fucked up before Tony actually for the first time since Siberia opened his mouth to speak to him.

“Aunt Peggy use to tell me stories about you.”

Loki looked shocked that he was speaking and Bucky was speechless. Steve wasn’t sure what to think because he had no idea Tony even knew Peggy.

“She told me some of her favorite stories of both Captain America and Steve Rogers. Said you were someone who thought outside the box and was a good kid. You were loyal and had a good heart. Said you stood up to bullies and you just wanted to do what was right. Sometimes you forgot what that was like when they had you as that stupid dancing monkey but one of her stories always stood out to me. You’d just saved over a hundred captured men and your friend Bucky. Bucky had called out to everyone causing them to cheer but it wasn’t for you. It was for Captain America. I remember how important that story was because Peggy had seen Bucky’s face when everyone cheered not for the skinny kid from Brooklyn that had what it took to get the serum to become the person that was Captain America. They were cheering for a symbol and not the man behind it. She said his face showed disappointment and she told me she saw that face and wondered if Bucky shared her fear. That you would stop being Steve Rogers, the kid who stood up to bullies and would instead be only a symbol.”

Tony pushed the shield into his hands.

“You don’t deserve this shield but today you were the guy who had once earned it. Whatever happens just remember under the mask and behind the shield there is Steven Grant Rogers, Bucky Barnes best friend and the small stubborn asshole my aunt Peggy fell in love with. You’re not always going to be right but as long as you remember that you are human and can be wrong I think you’ll be ok.”

Tony turned away and when Loki went to his side the genius was once again silent. It was the most he’d spoken but it was something that wouldn’t have come across right if it hadn’t been spoken aloud. The genius likely wouldn’t have bothered to speak to Steve again if not for Peggy Carter. He had owed her that much to try and find the man within the symbol that she had once loved. Or to at least attempt to reach that man that had once existed.

“Tony…”

The genius looked at Steve.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you knew Peggy.”

Tony signed something with his hands that Steve couldn’t understand.

“He said he knew Peggy and the other Howling Commandos. They all told him stories of you and Bucky.” Loki answered seeing his confusion.

Tony left saying nothing else and leaving Loki and Bucky there with Steve.

“I remember that day.” Bucky’s voice broke through Steve’s confusion. “They cheered for Captain America but not you. I remember you asking me if I was ready to follow that symbol. I told you I was going to follow the kid who was to stubborn to run away from a fight.”

Steve smiled fondly at the memory.

“It’s going to take a while for me to remember to be the guy that deserved to carry this shield. I know I have a lot to make up for Bucky…I just hope one day we can be friends again.”

Bucky shrugged and took his coffee to follow where the genius had gone. Loki stared at the captain for a few moments before his eyes landed on the door. It was a silent request for him to leave and Steve honored that. It was going to take time to work through everything that had happened between him and Tony. As he looked at the shield in his hands he considered all that had happened with the Accords and between them during their time as a team. He’d been so focused on becoming a team again he’d forgotten that they should be trying to repair their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really late upload. Believe me I fully intend to finish this story, i've just been super stressed, dealing with a lot of BS, and in the process of attempting to move.  
> P.S No Steve has not been forgiven yet, i still have so much anger towards him after civil war as well as a shit ton of anger towards his team. However i'm attempting to have this story as a kind of fix-it so they will see the error of their ways and they will cry the entire time they're being lectured and shown how badly they fucked up.   
> P.S.S I wasn't sure how to have Steve see how badly he messed up and begin his path to redemption but i kind of thought it couldn't be done without Tony himself telling him with his own words. That's the only reason he actually talks to Steve in this chapter


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos is coming and Tony realizes him not talking may just get someone killed.

“I am Groot.”

Tony looked at Groot smiling. The guardians were back then. He picked up the small plant creature and headed up to where the guardians were gathered. He paused hearing the discussion between the group and the two gods.

“Thanos’s forces are coming and from what we can tell they’ll be here soon.” Quill said.

“It is likely he’ll go for the mind stone first in his attack but Thanos does not tolerate failure and he takes great offense to those who stand in his way. While he wants the infinity stones, it’s just as likely he’ll target you or Tony first. You failed the invasion of this world; Tony destroyed most of the chitauri.” Gamora added.

“Then we must prepare accordingly. Training will have to increase and we must make certain that Vision and Tony are prepared for what may come.” Loki replied.

Tony looked at Groot who looked up at him with worry. Tony knew the threat was coming but it was only now he knew just how unprepared they were. Him not talking wasn’t helping any of that. If he couldn’t communicate to his teammates someone might die. Somehow that fear brought an image of Loki dying on the battlefield and that image pushed him into action. He turned back the way he came and waited until he was safely in the elevator before he picked up Groot and leveled the plant with a serious look. It took a few moments to finally push words out but he managed.

“Stay…I’ll…be back.” Pushing out the words made him want to puke. He wasn’t ready to speak but of course the enemy didn’t care if you were ready or not.

He put Groot down and exited the elevator. Groot looked at him and simply waved as the elevator closed with the plant still inside. Tony turned away forcing his feet to move as he walked to his car. Every step made him dizzy and every part of him screamed for him to turn back. He ignored the screams and forced his body to enter the car and speed out of the garage. He wanted to ask Friday to relay a message for him but he couldn’t with his hands on the wheel and the words kept getting caught in his throat. He needed words; the world would be in complete chaos without words. Yet the thought of speaking, of no one listening to his words again, it made him want to crawl into bed and never come out. He was so afraid to speak and it made him sick knowing how something so ridiculous could make him so frightened.

When he pulled up to the compound the steering wheel was useless as it broke beneath his enhanced grip. The door followed as he used more force than necessary to cause the door to break. He dropped it unable to even care that his car would need to be repaired. His arrival hadn’t gone unnoticed of course as Natasha stood there seeing the state he was in and the damage he’d done. She looked uneasy but knew he wasn’t here to hurt them.

“You alright?”

It was a stupid question, he would never be alright. He’d been broken down so many times. The cave and ten rings had taken part of his chest, the chitauri had taken his peace of mind, Wanda took his sanity, the icy bunker in Siberia had taken most of his limbs, and his team had taken his voice. There was no being alright after all that. There was no recovery from that hell. It hurt; it hurt that they couldn’t see the extent of what the world had done to him. She had been wrong about him. She’d done her assessment on a dying man who had accepted there was no hope. She and Shield had taken his only hope, dangled it in front of him, and they used it to sink their claws into him and use him. He pushed away from the car, determined to do what he always did. He was a mechanic, he fixed things. He would fix himself. Even if Thanos beat him down, he’d get up again even if it was a little more broken than before.

Seeing his determined gaze she walked in after him and followed as he went straight to where the once rogue avengers were gathered. They all looked up seeing him there without one of the others that was usually with him. They looked uneasy with his arrival though Steve after their last encounter was a bit more relaxed. Steve of course was one of the first to stand ready to greet him. He stopped when Tony opened his mouth to speak. No words came out and his hand trembled with rage and pain for not being able to do something he had so easily done before. He closed his mouth with tears threatening to spill from his eyes but he would never allow that. He tried again but failed. Only on the third time as he realized for once the team was waiting, waiting to actually listen. The words came out full force making it sound like he was yelling as he finally forced himself to speak.

“My name is Tony Stark! We’ve never properly been introduced.”

It was the truth. There had never been introductions with him. The world knew him already, or at least a version someone else had portrayed him as. Whether it was the merchant of death, of iron man, or the careless playboy someone had seen a version of him that wasn’t always quite right. The group looked shocked by his outburst but remained silent.

Tony kept his eyes on the floor in front of him struggling to push himself. Struggling to force whatever was broken within him to heal because if he ever choked up when needing to get words out whether it was orders or a warning to a teammate, he risked getting someone killed.

“I-I…I’m afraid of water.” He confessed because he’d always kept everything inside. The avengers, these once rogue members had never known him really. He hid away weakness because weakness meant someone could use it against him.

“I-in that cave…in Afghanistan they water boarded me…with a battery attached to my chest…after they had a doctor…Yinsen…his n-name was Yinsen…they kidnapped him to save me so they could use me…just like everyone always used me…they wanted weapons…I told them no…I s-saw…soldiers I was trying to protect…die by my weapons. They tortured me…to get what they want…so I built my first armor…in a cave…after being tortured and cut open…with nothing but spare parts from weapons…weapons someone I trusted sold to them…sold to those murderers. I-I always had money…I always had fame…but I had nothing else. Y-Yinsen once said…I was the man with everything…and nothing. H-he died…in that cave. With his last words he told me…don’t waste your life. He knew what my weapons had done…the ten rings killed his family with my weapons…but he knew I never wanted that…never wanted my weapons to be used like that…”

He had never talked about the torture. He’d never talked about Yinsen. He didn’t lift his gaze. Not yet because if he did, if he saw them the words would be locked away forever in his throat.

“I-I saw the chitauri…their true numbers…beyond that portal…I suffered PTSD from that. Not because I almost died…but because there was something very frightening that could have killed everyone…They had more forces than we could prepare for. They would have killed the avengers…Pepper…Rhodey…everyone we love, our entire species. If the portal had been bigger…we’d have been killed easily. I-I was preparing…in case another invasion like that came…if they came not needing a portal, we wouldn’t have lasted even ten minutes. Y-you all rolled your eyes…when I mentioned it…mentioned the portal and taking the nuke through it…I wasn’t bragging…I was t-trying to get across how important it was…we’re hopelessly outmatched.”

His throat burned with the forced words. He felt light headed and just wanted to run from this conversation. He didn’t want to speak anymore but he couldn’t make his feet obey his need to run. He was frozen there pushing words out no matter how much it hurt.

“M-my godfather…a man I saw…as a second father…he betrayed me…ordered the hit. He used me…and was ready to throw me away…just like everyone does when I’m of no more use…”

It was true. Obadiah had thrown him away just like the avengers had. He was no longer of use to them. They had their weapons, they had a home, and once he no longer followed their way blindly they tossed him aside like trash.

“I-I trusted him…knew him all my life…he sold weapons to murderers…to heartless killers…I never wanted that…never wanted innocent people to die like that…I may have profited from war…but I never started wars…or encouraged them…I sold to the US government…not terrorists…”

He had stopped manufacturing weapons the moment he saw innocent people die by his weapons. He’d done the right thing the moment he knew they were being used by monsters against their own soldiers. He had become part of a system that was comfortable with zero accountability and he wasn’t ok with that.

“N-no matter what…I was always the bad guy…because I was Tony Stark…because I was Howard’s son…because I was iron man…no matter what I was always the villain. I-I can’t guarantee I won’t make mistakes…but I-I’m only human. I make mistakes…why am I the only one…who never gets to be forgiven…”

It was true. No one forgave Tony when he did what all humans did and made mistakes. Ultron had been a mistake. One that was not entirely his fault but he’d worked to help fix the fall out of that. Wanda had done massive amounts of damage by releasing the Hulk on his rampage and by aiding Ultron yet she was forgiven and allowed to be an avenger. Steve had released all of Shield and Hydra’s files compromising so many innocent Shield agents without ever facing the consequences or even apologizing for acting without thought. Natasha had known he was dying but waited until it was the perfect opportunity for Shield before offering him more time and a solution. She and Shield had manipulated a dying man for their own means and no one had apologized. No one had to work for their forgiveness for past mistakes.

Yet when the rogue avengers had returned they had continued to act like Tony was the issue. Because he’d disagreed, because he’d made past mistakes, because he was Tony Stark and not a loyal sheep following after Captain America. No one had forgiven him and honestly Tony was so tired of trying to earn forgiveness when it was them that made the mistakes.

Tony had one last thing to say and he knew he needed to be strong. To force the words out without hesitating. He had hid his weakness for so long and maybe that was part of what broke them apart. The others had talked, trusted one another. But Tony had grown up in a different world than them. Eyes always on him, everyone looking for a story, so few loyal or even caring about the man beyond the mask of the playboy genius. Weakness wasn’t allowed. Being less than perfect in the public eye hadn’t been allowed. So he kept it all inside to protect himself. He never told the others about his PTSD, or about the nightmares, about dying, or about the horrible hellish nightmare Wanda had shown him. So for once he wasn’t going to shy away or hide. He’d bare his soul before them and see if they could accept the broken mess he’d become. Because if they couldn’t get back to how they had once worked together like a well-oiled machine than they had no business fighting alongside each other. Not when the fate of their world hung in the balance.

 

 

“I want you guys to picture something, hell Steve’s an artist maybe he can draw it for you. Think of space and think of how cold and empty it is. Think of that cold emptiness. Now imagine the chitauri leviathans and their cries a beacon of death. Imagine you are standing on a floating rock in the middle of that cold emptiness with the sound promising the end of everything you love. And right before you is your team, the same people you fought beside and came to care for as family. Hulk, an unstoppable and unkillable embodiment of rage lying dying and helpless with a look of pure suffering on his face as he’s given up knowing only death awaits him no matter how much he fights or how angry he gets. Natasha, one of the most feared assassins who could even get one over on Loki. Lying dead and lifeless. Nothing but a cold corpse staring unseeing at you. Clint sitting with his head bowed, his bow in hand and an arrow notched yet with a weapon he’s so proficient with who has never missed a shot it failed him. He was talented enough to be recruited by Shield, paired with gods, assassins, and enhanced people. He died and he sits there a corpse never to crack jokes or play his pranks on the other avengers ever again. Imagine Thor, a literal god who commands thunder and lightning, his very sorrow summons storms and rain. His very voice booming like thunder, dead. Now here’s the finally part of this horrific nightmare. Imagine your childhood hero who you longed to be like growing up. Who you got to fight alongside and care for. Whose opinion means everything to you. You see his shield, a seeming indestructible symbol of everything he stands for. Your hero who survived a war, fought Nazis, saved countless lives single-handily, and faced alien armies and gods. He lies motionless next to the broken remains of his shield, the trademark symbol that survived decades. Now imagine you rush to your hero’s side praying, hoping he’s still alive. That by some miracle he’s still alive and you still have some hope that there is a future that doesn’t end with everyone dead. You feel for a pulse and for a moment there’s nothing, just the cold still form under your hand. Then he reaches out grabbing you so quickly you almost have a heart attack. For a moment you’re startled but there is that slight hope. And then he speaks, broken and dying he tells you ‘You could have saved us.’ And like that your hero dies but the nightmare doesn’t get to end yet. You’re still there looking at this scene of death and despair with the people you love gone and you’re completely alone. And echoing in your mind is your hero’s voice telling you, ‘Why didn’t you do more?’ and when your friends and family are dead there’s that sound, that siren song of death from those monster leviathans. And you look up and you know what you see? A giant portal, an entire fleet of those creatures, and they’re all going one place. Earth. And you know your hero, one of the few whose opinion honestly matters to you was right. You failed, you could have saved everyone but you didn’t try hard enough.”

He finally looked up at them. He saw the horror from what he’d just described and he saw Wanda knew exactly what he was talking about. That she knew the nightmare she’d given him in hopes of using it against him.

“I saw that nightmare when we were on the mission to recover the scepter. All I felt was the need to not fail. To protect everyone. So I messed with a magical artifact I shouldn’t have and I knew I shouldn’t have. But my mind was a haze of fear and panic that I couldn’t see through clearly. None of you ever forgave me for that. I made the same mistake Shield did but unlike them I was on the frontlines fixing my mistake. I’ve always tried to work to fix my mistakes.”

He held his arms wide putting himself on display.

“I am Tony Stark, I’m an idiot who forgives more than I should, I’m loyal to fault, and I my greatest nightmare was losing those I loved like family. You’ve all betrayed me, used me, lied to me, and hated me for reasons I can’t understand when at the end of the day you never even knew me…and I forgive each and every one of you. Because that’s what I do. I forgive and hand out second, third, and fourth chances like they’re candle on Halloween.”

Even now when he was bearing his soul to them he had to crack a joke. It was his defense mechanism and he couldn’t help it. Rhodey had always seen it for what it was. Even Pepper to a point. But the avengers had never seen it for what it was.

All eyes on him they saw a man very different from what they’d ever thought before. A man, a normal man who had been beaten down and abused only to pick himself up time and time again. Who continued moving forward for the good of others even as he himself stood there broken. Even if he continued to break leaving pieces of himself behind and pushed himself to the limits, he continued on for them, for their world, and for everyone. A man who so many knew but didn’t actually know. They knew his name but they didn’t know the man behind the name. He was a man who had no reason to forgive them but did. Who accepted them back into his home even after all they’d done. Knowing the horrible vision, that nightmare Wanda had given him, they didn’t understand how the man could even stand to be in the same room as the witch. Yet here he stood giving her more ammunition if she ever dared turn against him.

Oddly enough Natasha was the first to break. She covered her face with her hands as her tears fell. She was someone who knew what it meant to be broken. The red room had done that and trained her to be what she was. Tony had been broken by life and only his will alone allowed him to build up walls to protect him, to piece back together his broken parts to keep moving, and to survive in a world that was so harsh. Clint struggled to hold back his tears and wanted to reach out for the genius but he dare not touch the man he had betrayed and left behind. He could only bow his head and beg forgiveness and apologize for all he’d done.

Even if Steve had begun attempting to mend the damage between them he was overcome by the sight of the man before them. Lay bare for them to see the cracks and scars within his own soul. A man who had to guard himself from everyone all his life because prying eyes were always watching for weaknesses. Only now could any of them see what a lonely soul he must have been. Always keeping everyone out to survive in this harsh and unforgiving world that loved to make him the villain.

No one dare approach him but that was fine. For once they had listened, truly listened. Tony hadn’t said a word since he’d finished with what he needed to say. Loki had noticed his absence and came to retrieve him. Saying nothing of the state the others were in and simply whisking the genius off back to the tower.

All he had said wouldn’t fix everything. It would only begin to heal all that had happened. Still it was enough for now as he greeted the others upon his return with words and a smile. Their two groups might never been a proper fully functioning team but at least now, maybe they could manage for one war with their world and possibly the entire universe hanging in the balance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos has come

Pain didn’t begin to explain what he felt. Heartbreak didn’t begin to explain what had happened. Tony struggled to stand. His gaze washing over the battlefield. Vision’s body lay motionless, the stone that that was once embedded in his forehead gone. Ripped out by the monster that had come to their world. Gamora, the one Thanos had bragged about being his favorite daughter, dead by his hand when she refused to return to his side. Nebula…there was nothing left of her. Gone when Thanos blew her away unconcerned by her rage for her sister’s death. Thor…a god…dead. Smashed until most of his bones were broken and finally Thanos killed him. He’d been laughing as he did it. Death amused him. Their lives meant nothing to him. They were offerings for his love and he cared nothing for the fact that he was sacrificing living people to a cosmic entity that wouldn’t even speak to him.

Wanda’s body lay next to Vision’s. Her tears still staining her cheeks as Thanos had seen what her power could do through the scepter when the mind stone had been within it. Before she could unleash her emotional driven attack following Vision’s death he’d killed her.

Clint…he was dead and Natasha with too many broken bones to move sat beside his body waiting for her death. Drax was alive, unconscious but alive. Not likely for much longer though. Hulk was gone…Tony had been destroyed by seeing what happened to Vision, the last of what remained of his JARVIS. His creation, the closest thing he’d likely have to a son.

Rocket was likely laying someplace bleeding out with Groot trying to save him. Tony had seen him get hit pretty hard. Bucky and Steve were close by each other. Steve determined to continuing fighting even when he’d lost a leg. Bucky’s metal arm was fried and he was out of weapons. As much as he still had some issues with Steve, they had experience fighting beside each other and had stuck together. They’d done well but in the end they were outmatched. Thanos was just too strong and he had the infinity stones as well as immortality.

Tony struggled to get to his feet but he managed. He couldn’t see Loki and as much as he hated himself he was thankful for that. They were all going to die, he didn’t want to have the image of his corpse burned into his mind if there was an afterlife.

He met Thanos’s gaze, the mad titan had injured him but Tony wasn’t a fool. It wasn’t a kindness that Thanos hadn’t killed him yet. Tony had been the one to deliver the nuke to the chitauri. Naturally Thanos wanted revenge for what he did.

“Such a worthless creature. You thought you could stand against me?” He laughed cold and cruel.

“Yeah, yeah I did. But you know what, we still win. Even if you kill us all.”

Thanos glared but stopped his approach. The infinity gauntlet still on his hand with all the stones within it.

“You see I figured something out about you Thanos. You’re weak, pathetic, and you can’t do anything without someone else or something helping you. Not like us. Look at you, immortal because death doesn’t want you. Not because your special, not because someone gave you a blessing. Because she didn’t fucking want you, ever.”

Thanos growled but Tony just pushed on.

“The infinity stones: time, space, reality, mind, power, and soul. You’ve killed so many with no regret, I get it. You’ve got no soul. So maybe you try to replace the lack of one with that pretty stone there. I’ve killed…so many but I happily carry that guilt knowing what I’ve done. God knows most if not all the avengers carry red in their ledger and know they can’t wipe it clean, but we try.”

He stands a little straighter trying to stand strong even as his body protests.

“Time, you’re immortal you’ll always have time. But you waste it. Us mortals, we live such short lives. We value what time we have and we make it count. Even if I die today people will remember my name, remember me. Just like they’ll remember everyone here. Because we made what time we had count. Hell even when some of us should have run out of time we didn’t. Get blown up, sure I’ll just build myself a new heart and fight for more time. New heart’s killing me and now have little to no time? Cool I’ll redesign it and have more time. If you were told you’d die tomorrow, you wouldn’t even know how to fight for more time because you’ve always been guaranteed all the time in the fucking world.”

He spat out blood because he’d been punched in the face before and was bleeding.

“Reality. Reality is I should have died within a week from a car battery hooked up to my chest. Reality, Bucky should have died when he fell from a train. Reality, Steve shouldn’t have even managed to live that long with his list of health issues. Reality, I have no idea how Groot’s alive. He’s a living plant but what do I know, let’s just say magic because reasons. Each of us said screw it to the reality of our situation and made our own. Shaped our realities with our own hands. What about you Thanos? No? Oh right because you need the stone for that.”

Why Thanos was letting him rant to him he’d never know. Either way he continued, thankful he could speak. That he’d pushed himself to, because that’s what he did. He fixed things, he fixed himself.

“Space,” He swept out his arms. “Half the universe builds spaceships to travel across space. We’ll figure it out. Hell Rocket I’m pretty sure could build one on his own. T’Challa likely with enough time. Same with me. You needed that precious stone there to travel across space. Or you stole or forced someone to build you a spaceship. You’re useless, can’t even figure it out for yourself.” He said with a laugh.

“Mind, look at us. Geniuses, people with several PHDs, doctors and scientists. Even those without degrees excel using their minds for other things. Using our minds to manipulate others to get information, spinning a web of lies to fool even immortals, figuring out how to never miss a shot, calculating how to get past every security measure even when they’ve been updated.” The last example being directed at Bucky who always hid from security footage, even in the tower.

“Lastly power, you have nothing on your own. You take power from the stones. Use the power of Death not wanting you. I’m a middle aged man, I was tortured and had open heart surgery in the middle of buttfuck nowhere and I built a fucking suit of armor to escape. That’s my power, my mind and my talent. Steve, born sickly and weak but his heart was his power and allowed him to gain more. The guardians, a bunch of misfits and each have their own skills and talents that give them their power. Put them together you get a group that saves the fucking universe. That’s their power. Strange, a man who lost everything when his hands were damaged. Determination, his drive for options, and his mind are his power. Thor and Loki, brothers who survived hell together, been at odds, tried to kill each other. They came together for a common cause, began mending their strained relationship. Their bond is their power. Thor’s strength his power, Loki’s magic and mind his power. Hulk’s power is rage. What about you Thanos? You have power that you didn’t fucking steal or someone gave to you to keep you away?”

Tony grinned wide even in the face of certain death.

“If those stones were Mjolnir you’d be unworthy of them.”

Thanos lifted the gauntlet.

“Are you done mortal? I intent to make you suffer for standing in my way.”

Tony stood there and did a mocking bow.

“Sure big , ugly, and purple. I’m done for the moment.”

Even at the end he was still Tony Fucking Stark. He’d die with all the flair he had in life. Sure he’s broken, more than he’d thought he’d be at the end of his life. But he’ll go out, giving the enemy the finger and knowing he won because he managed to piss someone off and still go out in style.

The stones glowed but to everyone’s surprise the gauntlet exploded taking Thanos’s hand with it. Tony found himself with a swirling mass of the Aether, the reality stone surrounding him as though protective. One by one the stones joined the Aether as though choosing him.

Thanos was screaming in rage more than pain. Tony ignored him in favor of thanking the stones. He would have thought he imagined the voices he heard but he was friends with a talking plant that said three words and he could understand.

_“You have never needed us.”_

_“Always drawing our power even without us present.”_

_“He is unworthy of us.”_

_“You recognize our strength.”_

_“We will grant you our power.”_

_“Then we’ll leave, explore the universe again.”_

Tony reached out for the stones. Like answering a call they went to his outstretched hand. He thought of his friends wanting them returned. He thought of Thanos wishing he didn’t exist. He thought of their world wanting the damage he’d caused gone. He thought of the injured restored. He thought of this ugly mess gone but the reality of what could happen, what forces may come from beyond their world to remain as a reminder they needed a united front. He’d been the only one to see the truth beyond the portal that day with the nuke. None had believed and their preparations for this war had been less than they could be. He didn’t want that again. He wanted the world to understand and be ready to prepare if needed again.

The light of the stones blinded him. Thanos’s screams cut off and silenced as though they never existed. The pain in his body gone, the damaged broken world around them gone, and his friends and team no longer dead, broken, and waiting for death. The light became to much and the power surging from the stones knocked him out.

“Anthony…” The voice sounded familiar but Tony wanted to sleep. “Anthony wake up. Please wake up.”

His eyes flickered open to a world he was pretty sure had been on fire before he’d closed his eyes. Worried green and blue eyes looked down at him. He blinked a few times realizing it was Loki and Bucky. Confused he sat up looking around. The avengers both rogue and new were up, the guardians had gathered their scattered members all looking alive and well, Strange was standing looking amazed though Tony couldn’t figure out why, the gods were all alive and well. Confused Tony looked to Loki.

“What happened?”

“You saved us. The stones, they chose to aid you. You restored this world and our forces.”

Tony looked around. Vision was alive, the mind stone returned him and he could hear the small whisper from the stone claiming he liked Vision. Steve had his leg back. Bucky’s metal arm was no longer fried. Thor, Clint, Wanda, everyone who had been killed was back.

“Only you would think to taunt an immortal being who holds the universe’s strongest power within his grasp.” Quill said shaking his head with a fond smile.

“Indeed, though I suppose his methods were effective.” T’Challa agreed.

Tony hadn’t expected it to allow them to win. Maybe that’s why the stones helped. He never expected anything from them, didn’t use them, or force them to do things like Thanos did.

Tony rested his head against Loki relieved.

“Can we go home then?”

Several people were laughing while Loki picked him up ready to carry him home.

“This is the most unusual victory but I say we celebrate as we would on Asgard!” Thor’s voice booms over the entire battlefield.

“How do they do in Asgard? If there’s no alcohol I refuse to join.” Rocket grumbled.

“Party at the compound.” Tony cheered tiredly before snuggling in Loki’s arms ready to sleep for at least a week.

Tony did end up drifting to sleep again. Too tired to join in the massive party the avengers both old and new threw in the compound to celebrate their victory.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's view of the battle and what followed after

Planning and training for this battle had done nothing to make a difference in the end result. Loki had fought his way to his brother’s side trying to save him as he often had during their younger years. Yet this time he had not made it in time. He’d found his way to Thor’s side only to find a broken corpse. Loki did not lose control as Nebula had with her sister’s death. Instead he just knelt by his brother’s side feeling colder than he had when he discovered he was actually Jotun.

He didn’t realize how lost he was and how something inside him had shattered until he heard a voice he’d grown to love so much. His gaze turned to Tony who stood facing Thanos even though this fight, this battle was useless.

Even knowing there was nothing left that they could do Tony stood there going on about how Thanos was weak and without any power of his own. It was awe inspiring to see but Loki knew how this would end. Even with the obvious outcome staring them all in the face the god was shocked as the gauntlet holding the most powerful items in the universe exploded.

Loki stood from his brother’s side feeling hope well up within him. The red mist of the reality stone surrounded Tony and one by one the other stones joined it. Loki watched as did the others who still remained alive so far. The stones it seemed had chosen Tony due to the genius’s speech. Tony, many of the avengers, even others of this realm had never needed the stones power. They had made their way in life and even defying death without ever needing the power of the infinity stones.

Whatever Tony had asked of the stones resulted in a blinding light that forced them all to look away or else lose their sight. All they could hear for a time was Thanos’s screams. When silence overtook the battlefield Loki dared to peak at what had become of the man he’d fallen for and the mad titan.

His eyes widened as he saw Tony collapsed on the ground unconscious. He nearly rushed over but a familiar groan had him turning to where his brother’s corpse had been. Thor was getting up seeming just as confused as Loki about how he was alive. The hole that had been made with his body was repaired as though never having been damaged by Thanos. Loki offered his hand to help Thor stand just needing to know the thunder god was really alive. When Thor took his hand he knew his brother was really here and alive. This wasn’t some strange dream taunting him with the impossible.

“Brother?”

Loki pulled Thor close surprising the thunder god with the hug. Before Thor could even think to return it Loki rushed off to check on Tony. He had confirmation his brother was alive and well, now he needed to check on the mortal genius who had been utterly foolish in taunting Thanos. He found that not only was Thor alive and Tony alright, but the others who had perished in the battle were up and moving as though nothing had happened. None of the damage from their fight before could be seen and there was no sign of Thanos. It was as though he had never existed yet they all remembered the terrible and unimaginable threat he had been.

“He saved us.” Bucky stated as he came to look at the genius with concern

Tony regained consciousness for a short while asking what had happened and listening to the explanation along with making a few comments before he passed out again.

Loki took Tony home and to his room to rest while the others had decided to celebrate a victory that had only happened thanks to the genius. He didn’t dare part from his side as he lay sleeping. Perhaps it was odd but he didn’t bother to consider that as he wanted to make sure he’d be safe while he rested. When he heard another approach he had a dagger at the ready until he saw it was Bucky. The soldier appeared to want to ensure Tony’s safety as well so Loki allowed him to approach.

“What will you do now that Thanos is gone?”

Loki turned to the soldier who whispered the question as to not disturb the genius.

“I plan to take him home.”

Bucky raised a brow in question.

“My home, to Asgard. This realm has hurt him far too much and he deserves better. Regardless of how much he’s managed to mend his relationship with his former comrades it will not be enough. Not enough for me to trust him with them and they do not deserve his forgiveness. Asgard will be kinder to him.”

“Stevie and them…they messed up badly. Guess I just kind of hoped you guys would stay.”

Loki looked at the former assassin before he considered something.

“You believe I’d leave you with them? I shall be taking you with me as well.”

Bucky looked hopeful.

“I can go with you? I…I don’t want to be here. I don’t recognize this world anymore. It’s just so confusing thinking of how things use to be and then seeing it now. And Stevie…he’s not the same. It’s like having the life I knew within my grasp and realizing it’s a lie.”

“Asgard is very different than this world. Returning to this world will still be available to you.”

Bucky smiled but he didn’t look like he’d miss this world much.

When Tony woke it had been hours and Bucky had decided to camp out in a corner of the room to nap. Loki greeted Tony when he woke up happy to see him well after whatever toll the stones had had on him.

“Anthony, are you feeling alright?”

“Did you say something about kidnapping me and Bucky? Because I could totally get behind that.”

Loki smiled as he pulled Tony into his arms.

“If you will allow me I wish to take you away with me. To Asgard…as my consort if you’d let me have the honor of having you at my side.”

“Just kiss and get it over with.” Bucky’s voice interrupted them making Loki growl at him.

“I am already regretting offering to bring you to Asgard.”

Bucky smirked.

“No take backs, you’re stuck with me now.”

“I feel like this is going to either be awesome or a terrible decision.” Tony said before he pulled Loki in for a kiss.

“Eww.”

Loki decided to deal with Bucky with a human gesture as he flipped him off. It caused Tony to chuckle as he leaned against the god who had become one of the few he trusted completely since he’d woken up after the fight in Siberia.

**Author's Note:**

> updates weekly or bi-weekly. first two chapters will be posted together because first chapter is short.


End file.
